Panem's Daughter
by DustWriter
Summary: Peeta Mellark is the accidental Victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Yet victory has its price. When he is offered a deal he cannot refuse, he unknowingly embarks on a journey to change the nation of Panem forever. Banner by Ro Nordmann: h t t p :/tinyurl . com/7q9s9n8, animated gifs by metchick: metchick01.tumblr . com/post/ 30514787787 deleted spaces
1. A Tribute is Chosen

_On April 8th, the delightful LadyAngel-LadyDeath left a sweet little review for Heir to Panem that concluded with "I wonder what would happen in the rebellion if Katniss was Snow's daughter."_

_I couldn't resist._

_Katniss and Snow are OOC, as they must be for such a premise, and I've had to alter a bit of Peeta's past for character motive. I tried to leave the rest alone and let it build from there. As always, immense gratitude to my tireless beta eeg01 and much thanks to DarkenedRuby for the encouragement! Thank you, indiecullen for your clever nicknames :) _

* * *

**Panem's Daughter**

**Chapter 1: A Tribute is Chosen**

The sunlight was in her eyes. She furrowed her brows for shade and focused. The target was bright red. She heard the instructor in her head.

_Mind the wind. Keep your shoulder low. Relax the elbow. Breathe. _

The arrow flew. It pierced the bull's-eye.

She smiled and tossed her long, black hair behind her proudly.

"Brilliant!"

Katniss turned to the sound of her father's praise. "You are a natural, my dear."

"And to think I wasted all those years on dancing lessons," she laughed as she handed her trainer the bow and quiver to meet her father. He jogged lightly down the marble steps to the back grand patio of the sprawling manor and onto the lush green lawns of the garden.

"How was your trip to Two? I missed you at breakfast," she pouted as he embraced her.

"It was boring, as usual," he grinned, pinching her cheek. "I can't wait until you come with me. You'll liven up the place."

She laughed. "I'll bring my bow. No one will disagree with you then."

The clock tower struck ten. It echoed up the hill from the City Center.

"It's time for the Reaping," her father announced. He gave her his elbow. "Shall I escort you to the viewing?"

"Yes, please," she grinned.

President Snow led his daughter into the Presidential Palace.

Peeta Mellark watched his little sister glance over her shoulder at him for the eleventh time. He nodded reassuringly. _She won't get picked_, he told himself again. Her first Reaping. One slip in thousands. One.

_She won't get picked. _

Effie Trinket's cheerful screech was at the microphone. The citizens gathered in the center of District Twelve fell silent.

He held his breath as the emissary's hand dipped into the bowl with their names.

_Please please please please please._

"Leevy Bancroft."

Leevy's knees buckled and she immediately started to weep. He felt weak with relief it wasn't Prim, horrified he could be glad while a girl he knew from a few years behind him in school was hauled to her feet by Peacekeepers. Leevy was openly sobbing as she was hurled up the steps to the stage.

Effie Trinket looked annoyed. "Now, now," she clucked. "It's a big, big day!" She turned to the audience, wrapping a hand with bright green, claw-shaped fingernails around the girl.

"Leevy Bancroft!" Effie announced. The cluster of children applauded weakly.

Effie released Leevy's shoulder. She fell to her knees to cry again. Effie gave her an irritated look and strode purposefully to the glass sphere holding the names of the boy Tribute candidates.

"Peeta Mellark."

He thought he must have misheard. It couldn't be. His family saved up a lot of grain and fuel that winter so he'd only have to take two tesserae this year, his next to final Reaping year. Just seven slips. Seven.

But then Prim was running across the aisle screaming, clutching onto his shirt while Peacekeepers chased after her. Her clawing hands were hauled off of him. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to a sorrowful face behind him.

Gale Hawthorne ducked forward and collected Prim from the Peacekeepers to take her to safety away from their batons and guns. Peeta hoped his best friend would be allowed to come say goodbye to him.

The closest guard grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the stage. He stumbled on the stairs. He couldn't feel his legs as he straightened up and stepped over to the woman with a stripe of grass green dye running through sky blue hair.

Effie chirruped at him. "Our male Tribute, Peeta Mellark!"

Peeta looked over at Leevy; a crying, huddled mass on the stage to this right. Her hair was in two braids. Just like Prim's. He stepped over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Leevy," he whispered. "You get to see your family now." He helped her up and held her against his side to keep her from collapsing again.

He faced the audience with her. Effie gestured for applause.

It was deathly silent, save Prim's screams from the distance.

Effie pursed her lips angrily. "Always the same in Twelve," she muttered away from the microphone.

She plastered on her smile. "And they're off!" she called out.

The sobbing girl and distraught boy were led off to the Justice Building.

* * *

"Very undignified," her mother sniffed from her armchair in their theater room.

"What?" Katniss asked around her mouthful of popcorn.

"Crying like that in public," Esmeralda Snow answered. She nodded towards the girl Tribute on her knees in District Twelve. "Always remember, Katniss, a lady-"

"Shows decorum under scrutiny and stress," Katniss recited. "Yes, Mom."

Her mother nodded proudly. "That's my girl."

Katniss turned back to the screen. A tiny blond girl was screaming and hanging on to an older boy who looked just like her. "Very undignified," she parroted.

The boy stepped up to the stage and helped the crying girl Tribute to her feet. Katniss stared at his quiet, gentle face.

"That was very nice of him," she murmured.

"What was nice, dear?"

She looked to where her father had summoned the Avox with a glass of strawberry milk for her.

"Oh. Nothing."

* * *

"Peeta?" Prim's tear-streaked face rounded the door in the Justice building.

"Hey, baby bird," he smiled at her. She burst into sobs and ran to him. "Shush now," he murmured to her golden hair. "You're going to make Dad cry."

But it was too late. His father was already crying when he pulled Peeta off the bench and into his arms.

"Not my boy," he was weeping. "Not my sweet boy."

"It's okay, Dad," Peeta sighed. He heard his voice quiver and he swallowed back his tears. "You've got Prim, what else could anyone want?" he laughed miserably.

"I want my boy safe at home," he wept into his son's shoulder. "I want my children safe."

"Dad," Peeta pulled back and tried to look stern while his eyes watered. "I'm not coming back. You know that." Prim cried harder. "But it's okay!" he insisted, trying to hold back the panic. "Without me there will be enough food for Prim; you won't have to take any tesserae. Don't ever take it, Primrose. Promise me."

"I promise," she whispered.

"Dad, don't forget to dampen the coals in the bread ovens when you go to bed," he smiled weakly. "You always forget. And don't give Prim too many sweets; she'll get a toothache."

His father yanked him in tighter. Peeta felt Prim's arms around his waist. "I love you both so much," he told them.

"I never deserved children so good," his father cried. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

Prim pulled on his hand. He kneeled down and hugged her too tightly.

"Please try to win."

He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Prim-"

"Please," she cried. "For me."

He felt a tear escaping him. "Okay, baby bird. Okay."

She kissed his cheek.

And then they were gone.

He started to cry.

The door opened.

"You've got to win."

Gale's jaw was clenched and he could see the vein twitching as he tried to fight the terror.

Peeta shook his head. "Gale, I couldn't even shoot one squirrel all the times you tried to teach me. You told me yourself I'm no good," he tried to smile.

"This is different than a doe. This is someone trying to kill you. You've got to fight, Peeta!"

"Gale," Peeta murmured. "We can't pretend I'm coming back."

"Do it for Prim. She needs you."

Peeta nodded morosely. "She has Dad."

"He needs you more."

Peeta broke. Gale yanked him in to hug his closest friend. "You can beat them."

"How?"

"You're smarter than everyone," Gale told him. "You study hard and you're the best in school. You learn everything you can and you take it with you into the Arena."

"Gale-"

"You're going to win, Peeta," he insisted. "You're going to come back."

Then he was gone too.

Peeta held Leevy's hand as they boarded the train station; he could see her little sisters and her older brother crying with her parents. Gale was stone-faced watching him leave. Prim's eyes were streaming onto his father's shoulder where he held her in his arms, dampening the shirt with a large puddle. His father's collar was soaked with his own tears.

Peeta gave them the brightest smile he could summon and waved to them. He leaned in to Leevy. "Wave to your family, Leevy," he murmured kindly. She sobbed and waved, calling their names.

Effie Trinket gripped onto their shoulders and guided them into the car.

They shuffled along awkwardly as they train began to move. Peeta caught the side of the door to the dining car as he ushered Leevy ahead of him.

Effie left them just inside the door to summon their mentor. The train pulled out of District Twelve's station and began to pick up speed.

Stepping into the dining car, Peeta grinned. He squeezed Leevy's hand. "Look! Chocolate cake. You love chocolate cake, Leevy."

The thirteen-year-old opened her swollen red eyes and looked over at the dining table laden with sweets and beverages of every color. "Chocolate?"

"Remember? Your mother got a little cake after your brother's final Reaping? You came with her to help pick it out and you wanted chocolate everything."

Leevy gave him a little smile. "I do like chocolate."

"Then you should have some chocolate."

He pulled her eagerly to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He took two small cakes off the tray and put them on her plate.

"Two?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Why not two?"

She bit her lip as she smiled at the cakes. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and picked up a cake. She took a big bite and laughed around her full mouth. "It's good!" she muffled.

He sat down next to her and eyed a shiny glass pitcher in front of him. He pulled the pitcher to him and looked inside. He sniffed the liquid.

"I think this is orange juice," he whispered excitedly. Leevy's eyes grew wide.

"Real oranges?" she whispered through a mouthful of cake.

He nodded and poured a small glass. He tasted it. His eyes shone. "It's real orange juice!" he whispered. He poured them each a tall glass and slurped his down to make her smile.

"Oh my stars!" Effie had returned. She was gawking at Leevy's chin covered with chocolate icing and crumbs down her Reaping blouse. She had brought with her a disheveled man Peeta recognized as their hapless Mentor.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself," he smirked. Peeta wiped his orange juice mustache away.

"She likes chocolate," he muttered.

"Mmph," Haymitch grunted, dropping into the chair opposite Leevy. He took a chocolate cake from the serving tier and starting shoveling it into his face. Leevy winced and wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.

Peeta looked at Haymitch. He could smell the stale liquor emanating from his rumpled clothes and unwashed skin. He crammed the last bit of cake in his mouth and took a flask from his pocket. He took three long drags and then belched loud enough to make Effie groan in displeasure.

Peeta looked at Leevy. She looked at the uneaten cake on her plate sadly. "Are you going to help us?" Peeta asked softly.

"That's my job, isn't it?" he spat at the boy.

Peeta looked at his hands. "What do we do?"

"Stay alive."

Leevy started to cry.

"Stop it!" Peeta hissed. "You're scaring her!"

"You should be scared," Haymitch laughed bitterly. "The kids you're up against have better food, better skills, better training. Your best bet is to hide and hope they kill each other," he snorted.

"Fine!" Peeta exploded. "Then tell us where to hide!"

Haymitch was silenced. Peeta gave him a meaningful glance and jerked his head to the sobbing strawberry-blond girl with icing on the fingers covering her eyes. He mouthed "please" to his Mentor.

Haymitch took Peeta in for a long time.

"Okay," he finally said. "Fine. Get cleaned up. Looks like you could use some rest."

Effie gingerly helped Leevy to her feet, carefully holding her wrists to keep the smeared cake and icing off of her own terrifyingly green skirt suit. Haymitch pointed Peeta in the direction of his own sleeping car.

He stepped inside the beautiful cabin; rich royal blue satins and silver fixtures and tailored accents surrounded him. He flung himself down on the bed, gripped the pillow over his face and screamed.


	2. The Girl with Silver Eyes

**Chapter 2: The Girl with Silver Eyes**

The woman named Portia had jet-black hair with a line of pale yellow on the last centimeter of her crisp bangs, cut on a 45-degree angle across her forehead. He stared at her eyelashes until he realized it wasn't the actual eyelashes that were pink; it was the tiny little feathers she'd glued to them.

"Feathers are all the rage," she smiled gently at him and she massaged the softening oil into his calloused hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"No, no," she sighed. "That's why I wear them." She leaned in. "I think they're very silly too."

He blushed. "They're pretty."

She nodded in thanks.

"So Leevy is your sister?"

"Oh, no," he smiled. "We do look alike, but we're just both from the same part of town. Her father is the metalworker."

"What does your family do?" she asked in genuine interest.

"My mom's gone. She got sick," he told her softly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's been a long time. Ten years, I think," Peeta counted. "I can't remember her that well. My dad is the baker," Peeta added fondly. "That's why I'm a little-"he blushed, looking down at his stocky body.

"Don't be embarrassed, Peeta," Portia said, gripping his arm. "Being fed will be of great advantage too you. There are children who have been starving their whole lives. They don't last very long," she whispered sadly.

His heart sank. "Leevy's eaten all right," he commented.

"Yes, she has. And her stylist tells me she loves chocolate cake. She wants it all the time."

"Is her stylist nice? She's...she's pretty scared," Peeta worried.

Portia smiled at him. "Cinna is very nice."

* * *

"You're going to set us on fire?" Leevy squeaked.

"It's not real fire," her stylist smiled. "It'll just look like fire." Peeta had liked Cinna instantly. He didn't need to tell him to be gentle and patient with Leevy. She seemed calmer when she was around the man with gold eyeliner and numerous earrings.

"But it won't hurt?"

"Not at all," Portia promised. "You won't feel anything."

"Leevy, if it hurts you tell me and I'll pull off your cape, okay?" Peeta assured her.

She nodded, but still looked a bit anxious.

"Line up! Tributes line up!" The call came over the speakers in the stables. Peeta glanced over and saw the familiar chariots being cued to leave the Training Center.

"Up you go," Cinna tried to cheer Leevy into the carriage. She stared at the horses in terror.

"C'mon." Peeta hopped up into the carriage. He reached his hands out and clasped hers. Cinna lifted her onto the platform next to Peeta.

"You're going to be amazing," Portia told them both. "You'll be the talk of the Capitol."

Peeta nodded. "Leevy, think of how excited your family is going to be to see you!"

Leevy's face brightened. "Mom and Dad are going to see me on fire," she whispered.

He nodded. "Give them a big smile, okay?"

"Okay."

The first chariot left the hall. Peeta and Leevy grabbed the railing. The second chariot left.

Leevy took a deep breath.

The sixth chariot left.

"Here goes nothing," Cinna murmured.

"Wait, what?" Peeta asked.

The eleventh chariot left.

Cinna struck the flint and their capes burst into sparks and flames.

The District Twelve chariot exploded out of the stables.

The gasps and screams melted into cheers. Thunderous applause rained down from the stands. Peeta grabbed Leevy's left hand and lifted it into the air. "Wave for your family," he told her.

The crowds screamed as she waved to all of Panem.

Peeta blew a kiss for Prim. A girl in a frightful orange dress in the first grandstand row tried to catch it. He forced a laugh for the cameras.

"Welcome, Tributes!"

President Snow's voice thundered out from the speakers surrounding them. Peeta thought it sounded like the man was inside his own head. He dropped his hands and gripped the railing as their chariot slowed in front of the Presidential Palace.

"We welcome you to the Capitol of Panem. You have all come to honor your Districts. One of you has come to earn the title of Victor!"

The crowd cheered. Leevy started to tremble. Peeta grabbed her hand again. He looked up at the balcony where Snow addressed them. His eyes followed the trail of diplomats and lackeys vying for a spot along the balcony, eager to be photographed near the President.

His eyes came to stop on the girl with the crown.

She was smiling down at the Tributes, the Victor's crown held aloft above her head as she demonstrated it. The President smiled at her as he gestured to the crown. Peeta frowned, trying to understand how so simple a girl ended up on the balcony. He could see Cashmere Catania and Enobaria Masse standing by her, adored in jewels and gold. But the girl didn't look like any past Victor he recognized.

Then Snow turned to the woman on his right and Peeta knew. The woman he knew as Esmeralda Snow, wearing the emblem of Panem as an amulet, had passed her dark looks down to her daughter.

She was Katniss Snow.

He was still staring at her when she looked to his chariot. Her eyes were so silver they looked like a liquid mirror, even from so far away.

They made him shiver.

* * *

"Nice trick with the flames," the boy from One sneered.

Peeta didn't think Marvel was being sincere. Not with the glares the other Career Tributes were throwing in his direction. He mumbled, "Thanks," and hurried off to the camouflage station.

The Training Center was about three times the size of the public square in Twelve. It was filled with nets, supplies, plants, and weapons. Weapons as far as he could see. Peeta shuddered. He focused on Gale's words.

_Learn everything. _

He sat down on the ground and pulled over a case of paints and brushes.

"Hello, Male Twelve," the trainer smiled.

"I'm Peeta," he said.

"Oh, I can never remember all your names. You'll just be another Twelve to me," she laughed.

He tried not to narrow his eyes at her callousness.

"Have you painted before?" she asked, oblivious to his irritation.

"Yes. I decorate cakes," he mumbled as he opened the pack.

The trainer chuckled. "I hope you'll meet a lot of frosting in the Arena!"

He glared at her.

Then the beautiful blond girl from One was standing by the Trainer. "Glacier," she smiled.

"Glimmer! It's such a pleasure to meet you in person. I've heard so much about you from Tanzanite," the trainer fawned. "I hear the odds are in your favor."

Peeta bristled and focused on painting. He wondered if he should even bother. Glimmer and Cato were famous; known to have trained since they were toddlers for this. The girl Clove, from Two, had already pierced a sparring dummy with so many knives they had to retire it from the Training Center. Marvel wasn't even trying. He just leaned against the wall and watched the timid and underfed children struggling to climb and run and tie knots with a snide smile.

Peeta was only 'Male Twelve'.

Then his eyes found Leevy. She was trying to climb a wall made to look like a rock face. She was stretching her arms as high as she could. She slipped and tumbled down to swing on the harness like a doomed fly in a spider's web. He saw Cato and Clove cover their laughter.

He pushed the paints away. He stood up and walked over to her.

The trainer untangled her and Leevy stood up. Her face was crestfallen.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

She shook her head miserably.

"You should push with your feet, not pull with your hands."

"What?" she sniffled.

"I did this yesterday. Your legs are stronger than your arms," he told her. "Find a foothold first then push up. Just use your hands to brace yourself, use your legs to climb."

She looked at the wall dubiously.

"I'll climb with you."

The trainer helped him into a second harness and they started up the wall.

"There's a foothold to your right."

Leevy looked down. She set her foot into the dip and pushed upward. Her fingers found the outcropping of rock above. She smiled. "I'm doing it."

"You are," he smiled. He climbed a few steps above her and then waited.

They reached the top and he pulled her after to sit on the rock face and observe the training floor.

Leevy was quiet.

"You did a good job," he told her. "You got all the way up here."

"With you. I won't be able to do that in the Arena."

He looked at Glimmer shaking hands with Clove and Cato. She motioned for Marvel to join her.

"Then we'll work together in the Arena."

Leevy looked up. "What?"

"They're making allies down there. Why can't we be allies?"

"You'd ally with me?'

"Of course I would!"

Leevy smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled at the children below. "Who else should we pick?"

"Her."

Leevy was pointing straight ahead. He squinted to see what she was pointing out. A wide brown eye was looking back from a rope net slung across the ceiling. She was only fifteen feet in front of him. The minute girl from Eleven saw them watching her in her nest and offered a shy smile.

Peeta whistled. "Definitely her."

Leevy looked anxious when the trainer explained they need to rappel down, but Peeta gave her a grin and jumped easily into the harness' safety. She stuck out her tongue, held out her arms and dove to the ground with a smile.

As they removed their harnesses, Peeta heard a small commotion erupt from where the Gamemakers watched them. _Someone has arrived_, he thought. A gregarious middle-aged man was striding around like a peacock, congratulating himself on his own success.

"Seneca Crane," he heard the man with the strange beard say as he introduced himself to a man with purple striped skin.

Peeta looked around at the group of spectators. They were all buffoonish, he decided. Old, slovenly men, a cold, sharp looking woman, a fat middle-aged person whose gender he couldn't discern under the layers of feathers.

The black-haired girl caught his eye. Her piercing silver eyes were looking back at him.

He wondered if he should look away. But she continued to openly stare. So he stared back. Not knowing what to do, he finally offered her a bow, a slight nod of his head. He lifted his chest back up to see her reaction. She smiled and nodded.

Then Seneca Crane was at her side, fawning over her and offering her a glass of candy pink liquid.

Peeta blinked and turned around. Leevy was frowning at the girl. "Who is that?" she asked.

Peeta tried to keep his voice low. "That's President Snow's daughter."

"Why would she come down here?"

Peeta was looking at her when Katniss' eyes found him again.

"I don't know."

* * *

Haymitch found him drooling on top of his notebook on their lynx-skin sofa.

"Peeta. Hey. Wake up," he said, shaking him. Peeta grumbled and opened his eyes. Haymitch eyed him.

"Why aren't you in your bed?"

"Why aren't you?" Peeta yawned. He looked at the clock. "It's three am."

"I don't like to sleep at night," Haymitch said, as though that made sense. "What's all this?" he gestured to the papers and tapes all over the floor.

"Studying," Peeta said.

"Studying."

"Yeah," he sighed. He rubbed his eyes. "The District Mentors all seem to have a specific training style," he noted. "Two is good with swords and knives with their metalworking plants. Four is good with finding water and collecting rain. Seven are the best with the axes and building fires," he counted. "I was hoping I could see a pattern in how people died. To know how and when to climb, run, swim…you know?"

Haymitch was staring.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"You're pretty damn smart."

"I wasn't exactly good at sports," Peeta admitted. "I didn't get picked for any school teams. I just…studied."

Haymitch dropped down on to the sofa next to him. "Athleticism does help," he conceded. "But you can't dismiss brains. It'll keep you alive…" he stopped.

"For a while," Peeta finished for him.

"Yeah," Haymitch sighed. "I, um. I – the train."

"It's okay," Peeta said. "I know we should be scared. I just felt bad for her."

"No, you were right. I don't usually get Tributes who are willing to fight so hard. Most are just glad to have food before they die."

"You usually get Seam kids," Peeta murmured.

"Yeah. Two Merchants are kind of rare."

"Seam families have more kids," Peeta said simply. "Helps with the work that needs to be done. Gale has two brothers and a sister."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yeah. My best. Like a brother," Peeta remembered. "He's been trading game he hunts for bread for years. I think he felt bad for me after my mom died. He lost his dad a year before in the mines." Peeta looked at the stack of tapes on the floor. "I'm glad it was me that got picked and not him."

Haymitch looked surprised.

"He brings in food for his family. I couldn't do what he does."

He was quiet for a long time before saying, "You're a decent guy, Mellark."

Peeta smiled. "You are too, Haymitch. Despite your best efforts to convince us otherwise."

Haymitch laughed. "Go to bed."

"I'm going to see if Leevy wants some water. She's been waking up with bad dreams."

He looked at the spot where Peeta had been sitting until the sun rose.

* * *

Caesar Flickerman was wearing purple glitter on his lips. It was hard to focus on what he was saying.

"And you decorate the cakes, I understand?"

"Um, yes," Peeta answered his eyes on the glitter. "I make cakes and cookies and some of the pastries."

"Do you have a sweet tooth?" Caesar grinned.

Peeta blushed. "I think it's a bit obvious I do."

The crowd laughed appreciatively.

"I'm glad the Arena will give me a chance to work off a few pounds," he joked. Caesar giggled.

"I think you're just adorable," he told Peeta, pinching his cheek. "Isn't he?"

The viewers screeched and cheered. Peeta smiled. Leevy had been nervous and awkward. He had to win back their affection for Twelve.

"How did you feel about those flames?"

"I was pretty nervous," he admitted with a smile. "But Cinna and Portia are incredibly gifted, and you've got to trust that sort of natural talent."

"And it was incredible, wasn't it?"

Peeta smiled slyly. "Do you want to see more?"

"You have them on now?" Caesar was enthralled.

Peeta winked. He stood up and walked to the edge of the stage. He hoped it worked the way Portia said it would. He snapped his arms up from his sides quickly, jerking the palms at a 180-degree angle and said a quick prayer.

The arms of the coal-black suit he wore burst into flame.

The viewers screamed and gasped.

He held his arms straight out and slowly turned all the way around. When he was sure they were all watching he gave them a genial wave, letting the flames swirl lazily around with him.

The applause was ear-splitting.

He grinned and tugged on his cuffs. The flames evaporated as though they were a dream. Caesar was nearly falling out of his chair.

"That was extraordinary!"

"Thank you," Peeta laughed. He slipped back to the seat by Caesar. "I'm sizzling a little!"

"That was so very special, thank you for showing us."

"Actually, that was for my sister."

"Your sister?"

Peeta nodded. "Um. Today is my little sister's birthday. I usually make her a cake, but this year," he paused and swallowed. "This year I couldn't. So I was the birthday candle for her," he rushed, trying to maintain the cheerful facade.

"She must be a lovely young lady," Caesar said gently.

"She's the best there is," Peeta agreed.

"And is there anything you'd like to tell her?"

Peeta glanced at the bank of cameras trained on him.

"I'll win for you, Prim."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Caesar tried to rein in the exuberant audience. "Ladies and gentlemen! Peeta Mellark! District Twelve!"

Peeta jogged off stage to escape the intense noise. The crowd screamed for him long after he was gone.

"Peeta!" Effie breathed. "So well done! So well done."

Haymitch was standing with Leevy. She was looking at her shiny black shoes buckled with a plastic butterfly.

"Nice work," Haymitch agreed as they found their way to an elevator to return to their room.

Haymitch and Effie took another to discuss strategy to get sponsors. Peeta waited with Leevy for the next elevator.

"You were really good."

"Thanks, Leevy."

"They didn't like me that much."

The elevator door opened and he guided her inside. "Sure they did."

"I sounded stupid. Talking about my watercolors and how much I like making earrings."

"Leevy, you can make fishhooks faster than anyone because of those earrings! You're going to feed us. Besides, it doesn't matter," he told her. "We're a team. They'll like us as a team."

The elevator door opened.

Peeta was shocked to see Haymitch was pale and waiting for him.

"Effie's going to help you get ready for bed, Leevy," he told her. He pushed her into Effie's arms. Even Effie looks flustered. The girls shuffled away quickly towards Leevy's room.

"Haymitch, what-"

"There's someone waiting to see you."

Haymitch's face was set like stone. Peeta knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Where?"

"In your room."

"My room?" he whispered. "Is it an ally offer?"

"Go."

Peeta stumbled to the door. Who could possibly be there to see him? Who could frighten Haymitch after what he'd seen?

She was at his night table. Holding the photo of Prim. His breath caught in his throat. Her silver eyes saw him in the doorway.

"She's beautiful."

"My little sister."

"I know." She smiled. He felt fear zip through his nerves. She set the picture back down.

"You were at training the other day," he remembered.

"Yes," she smiled again. She seemed to glide over to him. She held out her hand, knuckles upturned for him to kiss her hand. "Katniss Snow."

He took her hand and pressed his lips to her skin. She smelled like roses. He looked up at her. "I know."

She smiled. He shivered again.

She strode across to his window. "You can see the Presidential Palace from here. Where I live. I can see you too."

He imagined the silver eyes peering at him out of pitch blackness.

"I'd very much like to see more of you," she said suddenly.

"How kind of you," he choked. "I don't know how that will work with my going in two days-"

"You'll join me for dinner. Tonight."

He was silenced.

"I promise you dinner with me is far more…entertaining than with your Mentor," she chirped with a giggle.

He swallowed hard. "I should make sure he's all right with it."

"Oh, he'll be fine," she dismissed.

"Oh." He saw his last night as his own person receding into darkness.

"I'll let you change. See you in an hour." She moved to leave and stopped at his side. She brushed her fingernails along his cheek and neck as she slipped past him. He heard her bid goodbye to Haymitch. The door clicked shut.

Haymitch was at his side.

"I'm…what do I do?" he asked him helplessly.

Haymitch sighed. "Whatever she wants."

"But I've never…I don't know how to…" Peeta started to hyperventilate. "I don't want to."

"Peeta, stop," Haymitch jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. "Stop. Whatever she wants, you give it to her. If she likes you, you might survive this."

"She'll make me win?" He sniffled. "If I…?"

"She could have you crowned Victor as soon as you step off the pad," he said.

"Can we just do that instead?" Peeta joked forlornly.

"No, she knows as well as you do they need a show," Haymitch sighed. "But your chances just got a lot better."

* * *

"Right on time," she smiled. She had tiny lavender feathers glued to the outside corners of her eyelashes.

He tried to think of what to say. She'd sent the car for him; she knew what time he'd arrive. He thought of Haymitch's advice. "I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Then come inside."

The door thudded closed behind him. He realized her room was actually an entire apartment inside the mansion. He was standing in a parlor larger than three Merchant houses combined. Probably five Seam houses. The floors were marble throughout and the ceiling was twenty feet high. A chandelier dripped diamonds and gilded katniss flowers.

"The dining room is right this way," she purred.

He watched her long black hair shine as the ornate curls dripped down from a diamond barrette. The long lavender dress was as beautiful as it was sheer. He swallowed hard and tried to keep looking at the floor. _It could be all right_, he tried to convince himself. He'd probably be dead in a few days. Along with a number of the other Tributes.

She spun around and caught him trying to focus on her face. Her lips curled into a smile. "Do you like my dress?"

"It's very…nice," he forced out.

She glanced down. "I can see you think so," she grinned. He grasped his hands in front of his body. She giggled and moved to the table. It was nearly twelve feet long, yet only two places had been set catty-corner at one end. Silver serving dishes were waiting for them.

"I hope you don't mind a lack of table service," she said, eyeing him as he held her chair and pushed it in for her.

"Not at all," he told her, relieved to sit down adjacent to her, hidden behind the table.

"I thought we would enjoy more privacy this way."

He bit his cheek.

"This is a beautiful room," he tried.

"Apartment," she told him. "These four rooms are mine. I have my room, a guest room, the sitting room, and the dining room. And the bathrooms," she added. "For tidying up."

Her cheeks darkened this time as she smiled her wicked little smile. His blood froze.

He stood up. "I can't, I'm sorry, I can't do this."

"What?" she gasped.

"I know I'm probably going to die now, I get it, I'm really sorry. I just can't make this kind of trade."

She stared at her reflection in the silver tureen.

"I'm just," he sputtered uselessly. "I'm sorry."

She looked at her nails. He saw they were painted to match her dress.

"Do you not find me pretty?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course I do!" he stammered. "But I can't do this as a trade for help in the Arena. I'm sorry," he repeated painfully. "I just…the other Tributes... I can't ensure their death by doing this. I'd rather it be fair."

She looked at him sideways. "But you do think I'm pretty?" she asked fretfully.

He was confused. "Yes. You're beautiful," he said. He looked at her face, coated in elaborate makeup. He could barely see her skin to know if he was telling the truth.

"Oh. Okay," she mumbled. She frowned. "Um. Do you still want to eat?"

He looked at the table. "Well..."

"I guess. I could have my maid make you a plate. If you want to go," she said. He watched her pick at her nail polish. "I had them make squirrel for you. I'm not going to eat it," she said.

"What?"

"Effie said you liked squirrel. I had my chef make you squirrel." She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not going to eat it, though. You can have it all."

"I don't like squirrel," he explained. "It's just all we can afford to trade for-" He cut himself off. "That was very thoughtful of you," he realized out loud.

"Don't mention it," she muttered. She stood up. "Well I feel completely stupid in this dress now, I'm going to change."

She swept out of the dining room. He couldn't help but watch her go.

"Goodnight," She yelled over her shoulder. The door to her bedroom slammed.

He stood alone in the dining room.

"What the hell do I do now?" he asked the crystal bowl of quail eggs.

Her maid arrived a moment later. "Miss Katniss rang me that you needed a plate made?"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you."

The kindly old woman smiled and bowed as she wheeled a cart over from the fireplace and loaded the serving dishes back up. "Miss wasn't hungry?" she asked, frowning at the fullness of the platters.

"I think I spoiled her appetite," Peeta sighed.

The maid nodded thoughtfully. "Well," she murmured. "It does us all a little good to not get our own way from time to time." Peeta missed his father terribly as the gentle woman poured a large portion of casserole into a coated paper box. He could smell the squirrel meat, along with broccoli and a tangy sauce he couldn't place. The delicious aromas reawakened the hunger that his fear had overpowered.

She handed him the box and led him towards the door.

"Thank you," he mumbled. "I appreciate it."

She smiled.

Katniss' bedroom door flew open. "Sae! I want my-" She stopped when she saw Peeta was still there.

An unexpected smile found his lips.

Her pajamas pants had little horses printed on the fabric and she wore a tee shirt with a popular former Victor's face screen printed across the front. He spied a tattered stuffed bear sitting on her pillow through the open door.

Her hair was down now, pulled back in a braid. She'd washed her face and he could see her true, simple prettiness. It wasn't overwhelming or stunning. He could imagine she felt very plain in the Capitol.

She looked like she could be from Twelve.

She frowned at his presence and pouted. She marched back into her room and slammed her door.

Sae chuckled softly and let Peeta outside. "Go on to that housekeeping station, right over there," she pointed. "They'll find a valet to take you to the Training Center."

He thanked her again. Before she shut the door, he stopped her. "Miss Sae?"

"Yes?"

"Does she…have guests…often?"

Sae smiled knowingly at him. "No."

She closed the door.


	3. Into the Arena

**Chapter Three: Into the Arena**

He stared at the tube.

Portia had tried to say anything, but nothing was appropriate. She held his hand silently.

"Do you know where Leevy will be?" he whispered.

She shook her head.

"If she's on the other side of the circle-"

"She knows to run to the woods," Portia croaked. "You'll find her."

"I'll find her." He tried to believe himself.

"Ninety seconds to launch."

The voice was cold. Peeta felt Portia's hand shaking. Maybe it was his own.

"Thank you for making me a candle. I bet Prim really liked it."

Portia wiped a tear. "I'd bet on you if I could."

Peeta grinned. "Save your money. Unless the Arena is all frosting," he joked.

She laughed sadly.

"Goodbye, Portia." He walked to the tube and stepped inside. The portal sealed with a heavy suction noise. He could smell fresh air. He sighed. Fresh air would be nice.

"Sixty."

The ground began to rise. He tried to settle his thoughts. He could die in one minute. He could never hold his sister again. Never hear his father tell him how proud he was. Did he thank him? For trying so hard after their mother died? For taking such good care of him?

The sun was blinding. Peeta blinked.

He lowered his eyes to the scene. The Cornucopia was dead in front of him. He looked around.

Cato was three spots to his left. Glimmer was to Cato's right. He was next to the large boy from Eleven. He thought he was called Thresh, but he had stayed very quiet in training. He never had a chance to introduce himself. Peeta could also guess by his size he didn't need an overfed ally from a poor district. He looked to his left. Leevy was nearly on the other side of the Cornucopia.

He concentrated on her.

She found him with her eyes. She was already crying.

He focused on her. He jerked his heads to the woods behind her. Her shoulders started to shake. He shook his head and kept his eyes on her.

It was calming.

"Three. Two. One."

He jumped backwards off the pad while everyone else ran forward to the Cornucopia. His feet began to pump on their own. He circled the empty pads, towards Leevy. Towards the woods.

She was still on her launch pad.

The scrawny boy from Three in front of Leevy fell, a knife protruding from his back. Peeta could see the girl from Two with a pack of knives at the center of the Cornucopia. She began to hurl them with impunity. The boy from Four fell. The girl from Six.

She looked to Leevy and smiled. Clove raised her arm.

"Leevy!" Peeta screamed. Leevy looked over to him.

"Peeta?"

He tackled her as they heard the whiz of the knife fly where her heart had been.

He rolled them over and over until he was sure Clove was frustrated and aiming at easier targets for the time being. He yanked Leevy to her feet roughly and hauled her after him into the woods.

They ran from the bloodshed.

* * *

Katniss stared at the screen in the Control Room. This part always made her feel a little bad. She didn't know why. She guessed it was that those children earned no glory for their Districts. That must be it.

"Nine Tributes in three minutes!" Claudius Templesmith announced needlessly. "Now this might be a record."

Snow offered a smile. "Female One and Female and Male Two are...highly trained."

"Well," Claudius coughed. "Not...trained, per se. Maybe...skilled..." he feigned.

"Let's not make it so obvious," Snow cut him off. "It's making it pass too quickly. My constituents need a show. Not a commercial break."

He turned and marched out of the Games Control Room. The attendants fluttered after him like hungry bees after spring flowers.

Katniss watched the boy from Twelve. He had saved the girl from Twelve. She frowned at the screen. He was pulling her into the woods, into safety.

"Miss? Is everything all right?" Claudius asked in terror.

"Why is he helping her? She ranked a three."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," Katniss muttered. She ran after her father.

* * *

"Here," he whispered. "Let's stop here."

Leevy stumbled in exhaustion. "I'm thirsty."

"I know. Me too. But we need to rest and slow our heart rates. We'll dehydrate more slowly."

She nodded.

He pulled aside the hedge and she crawled into the hollowed crater in the earth beneath the bushes he'd stumbled into. He ducked himself low to fit in beside her.

He could feel how damp his shirt was. He was sweating out a lot of water. He sighed.

"Are you all right?" Leevy whispered.

"Yeah, just," he sighed. "I lost of lot of hydration. I shouldn't have eaten so many cookies in the last...few years," he laughed tiredly.

"You're better fed than me," she agreed. "But I think that's helpful."

"Not when I'm losing so much water."

Leevy was quiet. "How do we find water?"

"Wet dirt," Peeta tried to remember. "Um...the instructor said moss needs a lot of water. And mushrooms! We look for moss and mushrooms."

"What if...what if we don't find any?"

Peeta smiled at her. "We're in a beautiful green forest. There's water."

Leevy peered out among the leaves of their hedge curtain.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

She fell asleep hanging on to Peeta's jacket.

* * *

Sae shuffled into the dark room inside her mistress' apartment. The television was still on, tuned to the Games. The camera cut away from the sleeping Male and Female Twelve and followed Male Two discovering Female Eight building a fire and cutting her throat. Female One laughed at the sound of the cannon.

Sae sighed miserably and shut off the television. She still saw her sister's grandson die in her mind every year the Games started. She learned to be grateful his death was quick.

"Leave it on, please."

"Miss? You're still up!"

Katniss sat up from the dark sofa. "Yes. Please leave the television on."

Sae reluctantly turned the switch. "Now, you read something nice before you go to bed. You know you get bad dreams sometimes."

"I know," Katniss sighed.

"Is everything all right, miss?" Sae frowned at her charge's melancholy.

"Sae? Am I pretty?"

"Why would you ask such a thing? You're a dear!"

"It's just..." Katniss sighed again. "The boy from Twelve didn't like me."

"He liked you just fine," Sae insisted. "He thought you were very pretty."

"He didn't...want to stay over."

Sae smiled and stole over to the sofa. She lowered her tired frame next to Katniss. "Now, now. He had a lot of things on his mind."

"Like the girl from Twelve," Katniss spat. "He's with her."

"You think so?"

"Why else would he help her?"

"Well," Sae thought. "Maybe he feels bad for her. She's very scared."

"She's no good at fighting."

"True. She didn't do very well at training, did she?"

"I bet she can't shoot," she said haughtily.

"No, she probably can't." Sae sighed. "But she's from his home. And I bet he misses home a lot tonight."

Katniss felt a little bit bad again. It confused her.

Sae patted her hand. "Don't stay up too late. Cashmere is coming over tomorrow and you're going to have tea."

Katniss nodded. "Okay."

Sae shuffled towards the door.

"Sae?"

"Yes, miss?"

"Um. Thank you."

Sae was surprised. "You're very welcome, miss."

Katniss watched Peeta shudder in his sleep. She wondered if he was dreaming of home.

* * *

Leevy sighed and trudged through the woods. She'd been quiet for a long part of the trek. It was their third day in the woods and Peeta was sure her head ached with dehydration.

"Leevy? Are you feeling all right?"

She nodded.

"We passed some mint leaves, do you want-"

"Why are you helping me?"

"What?"

She looked at him. "It'd be easier to just let me die."

Peeta looked at his boots as he slipped over a rock. "For your brother." Leevy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Because if it were Prim here," he told her. "I'd want someone to look out for her."

She nodded. "I like Prim."

Peeta laughed. "I do too."

"I hope you get to see her again."

He was quiet.

Leevy stilled.

"What is it?" Peeta whispered.

"Do you hear something?"

"What?"

She smiled slowly. "I hear water."

She took off running. He chased her fearfully.

"Leevy, wait! It could be a trap-"

He stopped. She was laughing. A roaring, deep wild river was before them. The rolling water bounded over rocks and rushed against boulders. He started to laugh too.

"Leevy, you're a genius!"

They tumbled down to the water's edge and splashed it over their faces.

"Is it safe to drink?" she called over the pounding current.

He wet his fingertips and tasted it. "It's sweet. I think it's filtered," he said.

"I guess we have to trust it," she breathed. She cupped her fingers and drank from the bowl her hands formed. "It _is_ sweet."

"I wish we had some metal," he said. "You could make fish hooks."

"We have metal," she smiled.

"What?"

She sat down and stretched her boots out in front of her. She reached down and touched the emblem of Panem welded on to all their shoes.

"It's metal filament," she said. "Pliable so the shoes can still stretch. We can hammer it into a hook with some rocks."

He whistled.

"What?"

"You are a genius, Leevy Bancroft."

"I'm just hungry," she blushed. He helped her rip the emblem from her shoe. They searched for a calmer patch of water to throw in a line made of shoes and shirt threads.

Four large fish later, they climbed from the bank and looked for a good place to eat.

"How are we going to cook them?" she asked. "Won't they see the fire?"

"Let's find a place with a dense overhang. It'll take a little longer for the smoke to break through. And we'll cook them, douse the fire, then go eat them somewhere else. How's that?"

"I wish I'd paid as much attention in training as you did," she mourned.

He smiled. "We're together, so I'll share everything I remember. Okay?"

"Okay," she said nervously.

They stayed by the river for two more days, traveling up and down the bank to get their bearings but staying close enough to eat. The third day he knew they had to move on. If they bored the viewers they would meet a gruesome end.

Leevy caught five fish and cleaned them on a clean rock. Peeta wrapped them in large leaves and they carried them away to cook.

They walked for thirty minutes before they felt hidden enough within the forest. Peeta glanced around before setting to work making a fire. He struck up a fire with dry pine needles and flint rocks. He noticed they were scattered throughout the forest. He guessed the audiences had grown bored of kids freezing to death. A few parched sticks piled on top of the needles caught quickly and their tiny fire burned while they balanced the fish over them on green shoots.

Peeta glanced to his left. Then again.

"What?" Leevy panicked. "Are they coming? We should go back to the river."

"No," he smiled. "Rue? Is that you?"

The brown eye he had spied peering at him through the foliage blinked in surprise. Her curly hair emerged from the bush butting up against the thick trunk of the tree. She said nothing, but he could see she was looking at the fish hungrily.

"You've been following us for a few days," he smiled. "I almost saw you once, but you're very good at hiding. It's an Eleven trait, I think!"

She nodded.

"Want some fish?"

Leevy scoffed. Rue nodded and licked her lips.

"C'mon, then. We need to cook these fast and then find a place to eat them where the Careers won't find us. Can you help us find a good hiding spot?"

Rue ducked forward. She moved like a hopping bird. "The trees."

"What?" Leevy asked.

"I climb the trees. That's how I stay hidden."

"I'm not much of a climber," he confessed. "I don't think I can get very high without a harness."

"You've already lost weight," Leevy warned him. "You can climb higher than you think."

Peeta looked down. His pants were starting to slip on his hips. He tightened his belt. He looked at the hollows in Leevy's cheeks and Rue's jutting collarbones.

"Okay, then. The trees it is."

Perched high above the forest floor, Rue nearly swallowed the entire fish whole.

"Watch for the bones," Leevy cautioned her from their spot in the trees.

Peeta smiled up from a few branches below. He'd insisted they go up higher. He told them they were lookouts, but he was just too worried he'd bring them down if he fell.

He looked out to the forest surrounding them.

"Rue, what have you been eating?" he thought out loud.

"I found some plants. With seeds," she called down.

"Are they safe?"

"I guess so," she grinned at him through the branches.

He laughed in spite of himself. "I guess they are."

The cannon fired.

The blast echoed across the forest.

Peeta felt his stomach sink. If he'd counted properly, that made fourteen children dead.

"Who do you think it was?" Rue whispered.

Leevy didn't answer.

"It wasn't either of you," Peeta said firmly. "That's all that matters."

They ate to stave off the hunger pangs, though the little they had could not fully alleviate their hunger. They trekked along the forest floor, keeping close to their water source and looking for a place to fit three fugitives. Leevy sighed. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Rue moaned.

"Me three," Peeta told them. "But we have to find a safe place."

"Are we close to the thicket?" Leevy asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell which way we're going. I was never very good in the woods."

"You've been to the woods?"

Peeta choked on his tongue. He'd forgotten they were on camera. Leevy didn't know Gale had tried to teach him hunting. No one was supposed to know about the poaching that fed their families.

"Oh, um. Just that little patch behind the school yard. Prim and I would play hide and seek and I'd get lost even in there!" he joked weakly.

"Oh, Peeta," Leevy laughed.

The cannon fired. He'd seen what he expected in the sky over the last few days. The sickly children from Three who spent most of their days indoors, hunched over microscopes and textbooks. The girl and boy from Four who were graceful but too delicate. The boy from Five who kept dropping weapons. The pair from Ten. He was missing a few here and there, but he couldn't remember who with the fatigue and headache wearing him down.

It could really be down to the Careers and the fugitives by now. He glanced back and Rue helping Leevy over a fallen tree. Somehow the weakest had made it this far. He wondered if it was fair to have kept them alive. As soon as Cato or Glimmer or Clove killed him the girls didn't stand a chance.

But hope was making Leevy smile. And he'd want someone to make Prim smile.

Leevy spotted the small cave created by an overhang of a fallen tree. The three weary children crawled inside shallow base. Peeta moved to the outmost spot to conceal the girls.

"Peeta?" Rue whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For helping me."

"Glad to," he whispered.

"Peeta?"

"Yes Leevy?"

"I'm hungry."

"Me too," he sighed. "Let's get rest and hunt tomorrow."

He stretched an arm over them both. They fell asleep.

They woke up to the world around them burning.

* * *

Katniss stared at the television.

"Well, that's it for them," Cashmere laughed. She poured another glass of champagne. "Katniss? Champagne?"

"How will they get out?" she whispered. The fire was inching closer and closer to where Peeta slept with Female Twelve and Female Eleven.

"They won't," snickered Enobaria. She played with the caviar dish studded with rubies on Katniss' side table.

Katniss bristled. "He'll get them out."

Cashmere smirked. "And why do you say that?" She leaned forward with a sarcastic gasp. "Does someone have a little crush on Male Twelve?"

"Shut up," Katniss pouted.

Enobaria scoffed. "He ranked an eight, Katniss. At least have a crush on someone decent. Cato's going to win, go after him."

"He's just...nice is all!" Katniss shouted. "He's going to die anyway, just leave it alone."

She jammed her chin down onto her palms and ignored her so-called friends.

* * *

"Wake up!" Peeta yelled. He shook Rue against Leevy and they sputtered to life.

Leevy screamed. Peeta covered her mouth. "Leevy, you have to be quiet okay? We don't know who's out there."

She nodded fearfully.

"I'm going to poke my head out and see where we can run. I'll be right back. You and Rue stay right here, okay?" he spoke over the roaring fire.

They both nodded.

He ducked out.

They waited. They clung to one another.

His blue eyes returned. "We're going to the river!"

He hauled them to their feet and they followed the trail he set. He kicked burning branches away and ducked right and left. He glanced behind to make sure they were close by.

They were not running alone.

The girl from Five, her red hair matching the flames surrounding her, was close behind. She saw him as he saw her.

She stumbled.

He called out. "Come on! Run! Follow us to the river!"

The girls spun around. "Run with us!" they called.

The girl with the face of a fox burst forth with a grateful smile and hurried to join them. Peeta pulled her along with them as they ran.

They reached the water's edge. Peeta waited as they lined up at the edge. He made them all join hands.

"Jump!"

They leapt into the raging water.

They broke the surface sputtering, but Peeta did not release Leevy or Rue's hand. The fox-faced girl clung to Rue. They rushed down the speeding river away from the fire.

* * *

Katniss exhaled. Cashmere and Enobaria stared at the screen.

* * *

The water grew rougher and rocks began to pop up. Peeta yelped as he was swept into a boulder. "We need to get out of the water," he called to the chain around him.

"Ouch!" Rue cried as she clipped a rock too closely.

The fox-faced girl caught the next rock they floated by. The chain stretched lazily out with the rushing water. Foxface struggled up until her torso was on top of a stone just a few feet from the river bank and she could grip Rue's hand firmly. Peeta pulled Leevy back to him against the current.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She screamed.

He felt their chain start to move again. He saw the fox-faced girl's limp hand had released Rue. Her damp red hair was splayed out on the rock in the sunshine. Clove's familiar knife was protruding from her severed jugular.

"Lift your feet!" he told Rue and Leevy as they bounced along the water. "We're hitting the rocks; keep your feet up so we can move faster!"

He twisted and saw Clove reach Foxface's body on the shore. She stretched over to the boulder and yanked her knife free. She was holding it up, aiming at him.

Cato and Glimmer ran up behind her.

The knife glanced Peeta's cheek as it streaked past them and into the water.

"Peeta!"

"It's just a cut," he winced at the pain, still trying to calm Leevy. Blood and water splashed over his cheekbone. They picked up speed. They were flying down the river now. The Careers chasing them began to recede. He saw Cato give up and stop running.

"Nooo!" Rue screamed. He looked ahead.

The waterfall drop off was about a mile ahead.

"Okay, now we kick!"

Gripping their hands, they kicked against the water. "I can't swim!" Leevy cried.

"Just keep kicking! It's what the ducks do in the puddles when it floods in Twelve," he told her. "Just kick like the ducks!"

Rue splashed and kicked, gasping and sputtering against the water. Leevy pumped her legs as hard as she could. Peeta kicked and kicked and thought of Prim, watching and cheering and begging him to kick harder.

His head hit the dirt on the shore line. "We're there!"

Only a quarter mile from the drop-off he pulled the girls onto dry land. Rue and Leevy gasped and cried.

"Should we keep moving?" Leevy whispered.

"We moved really fast down the river," Peeta told her. "We can rest a few minutes."

"If the redhead girl hadn't been there..." Leevy went quiet.

"She saved us," Peeta told her. "Be thankful. She saved us."

Leevy nodded. Rue whispered, "I think she was thankful you helped her from the fire."

Peeta nodded. He turned away to try to think of something happier. He crawled his way to the edge of the drop off. "It's not so bad!" he called. He decided not to tell them that the short drop wouldn't have mattered with the jagged rocks below.

He stood and looked out over the valley below. His heartbeat settled while he thought of the first time Gale had showed him the hunting grounds he visited in Twelve. The beautiful hills had made up for how terrible Peeta had been with the bow. He realized he'd never thanked Gale for helping his family after his mother died. He pushed away his regret.

He turned around and peered back. The girls were messing in some bushes. He slogged back to them in his wet shoes.

"What did you find?" he smiled.

"Berries!" Rue smiled. "Things are looking up."

She popped one in her mouth.

The cannon fired.

Peeta didn't understand why Rue fell asleep. "Rue?"

Her eyes were open. "Rue?" he pleaded.

Leevy was frozen. Her fists balled and red juice dripped from her clenched fingers.

Peeta grabbed Leevy's hand. He was crying and trying to breathe and telling her to wash her hands in the water, but everything was coming out in sobs and slurred cries. He fell to his knees and pulled Rue into his arms. He rocked her body back and forth.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Leevy stared.

When he knew if he lingered any longer they would drug him to take the corpse, he carried her limp body to the water's edge. He could feel it growing difficult as he'd lost weight and muscle. He laid her on the bank. He closed her eyes.

He saw she still had a few berries in her frozen hand. He freed one.

He squeezed the skin and watched it break open with rich red juice. He painted a heart on her cheek.

"We love you, Rue," he whispered.

He stepped away and walked back to Leevy. He took her hand and pulled her to the drop-off.

They watched the hovercraft collect Rue and float away. Leevy stared after her for a long time.

Peeta watched her. "Let's rest a while. We moved very far downstream, we have some time before the Careers come," he said gently.

Leevy nodded.

They looked out over the valley below.

* * *

Sae thanked Enobaria and Cashmere for coming as she closed the door after them.

"Miss? Miss Katniss? What can I get you for dinner tonight?"

Sae stepped over to the sofa. "Miss?"

"What?" Katniss looked behind her.

"Dinnertime, miss."

Katniss looked back to Peeta and Leevy watching the Valley. Something was falling from the sky on a gossamer parachute.

"I think...I think I'd just like some bread, Sae."

* * *

Peeta struggled with the silver canister. "What do you think Haymitch sent us?"

She shrugged mutely. He got the top off. There was no note.

He peered inside. "Leevy."

She looked up.

"Look what Eleven has sent us."

He held up the small loaf of bread; coated in hearty seeds. It smelled wonderful. He looked up to the cameras. "Thank you," he mouthed. "Thank you."

Leevy was silent as he tore off a portion of the seeded bread and handed it to her.

"Leevy?"

She noticed the bread and took it. She bit off a mouthful, tasting nothing.

"It was very kind of them to give us this bread," he tried. "Isn't it delicious?"

She stared and chewed.

He turned to look at the drop-off over the valley. "It really is beautiful, don't you think? The sunset is my favorite."

Her shoes rustled as she stood. She walked away to the waterfall.

He followed her. "Leevy. She's okay now. She's free."

Leevy looked over her shoulder. "I know." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Peeta."

He smiled back sadly. "For what?"

She sighed. "For everything."

She leapt.

"No!" he tried to catch her arm, her foot, any small part of her as she dove over the cliff.

He screamed her name even after the cannon had fired. He fell to his hands and knees and vomited as the hovercraft collected the crushed remains from the rocks below.

He curled into a ball and fell into darkness.

* * *

Katniss dropped her glass of milk. Sae ran in at the sound of it shattering.

"Miss?"

"Sae!" she sobbed.

* * *

Peeta knew he heard the cannon twice more. He didn't know who it was. He didn't care anyway. There was nothing to survive for here anymore. He stayed, holding vigil at the drop off. He waited for Cato or Clove to find him. Maybe Glimmer if she'd backstabbed Cato like he imagined she wanted to.

He heard the growling from the other side of the river the next afternoon. He finally looked up. A monstrous looking beast with claws like razors and teeth protruding from its bloody lips was pacing the other side. He thought of a bear and a wolf simultaneously. It was the worst of both.

He dragged himself to his feet. "Okay," he told the Gamemakers. "I'm moving."

The monster howled at his unattainable prey. It was only a warning. A message from the Gamemakers. He was interesting enough to keep alive for a little while longer, but if he didn't move they'd make sure his death was horrible. He thought he might as well go find Cato and make it quick.

He was very hungry. It had been over a full day since he'd eaten. He drank from the river but was too frightened to eat from the bushes and too sorrowful to eat Leevy's remaining portion of bread.

His jacket didn't fit his shoulders anymore. He pulled his belt tighter. It would be easy to take him now.

He walked slowly. He listened to the cameras panning to follow him. He missed his family.

"Prim," he smiled. "Remember when I tried to teach you to swim? You must have been six. Gale had just taught me to stay afloat and I decided I would teach you even though I couldn't really swim. You sank straight to the bottom of the water tower. Dad was so mad when I brought you home crying. You felt really bad when I had to go to bed without dessert. You brought me a cookie, but you put it in your back pocket and had sat down, so it was crushed. You tried to put it back together with frosting," he laughed quietly. "Dad found all the sugar out in the workroom and thought we'd had a break in. Then he followed the sugar footsteps up the stairs.

"We thought he was going to be angry, but he laughed and laughed and laughed," Peeta sighed. He walked on.

He could see he was getting close. The ground was leveling out. He must be nearing the Cornucopia.

The cannon fired. Peeta's breath caught in his throat. Was that one Tribute left? Or two?

"Dad, I miss you," he whispered. "I know it wasn't easy without Mom. You worried all the time," he chuckled. "But you were perfect. Our family always felt whole. You took such good care of us.

Just don't give Prim too many sweets. You spoil her. You spoiled us both."

He sighed. "I love you so much."

He reached the clearing. He could see the Cornucopia. He frowned at the sound of the hovercraft.

Something was wrong. The small figure being lifted had to be Clove. He couldn't imagine Cato had killed her easily.

He saw the struggle now. It was Thresh. Cato was battling him with a sword. Thresh had a staff the size of a tree branch he was using to fend him off. Both were bloody and filthy.

Peeta stared. He'd seen the final two tributes battle before, on television. He never thought he'd witness it.

That was when he realized he was still alive. And he wasn't supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be in the final two. The Gamemakers always weeded out the weaker Tributes before the final battle.

Which meant he was going to be eliminated very quickly.

The cannon sounded. He heard the growl behind him immediately.

Cato pulled the sword from Thresh's heart. Peeta burst from the woods.

"Run!" he screamed. Cato jerked up. The sword was ready in his hand, dripping blood.

"Cato, run! There's a mutt!" Peeta screamed, waving his arms. The expression on Cato's face told him he had seen. Peeta tried to look behind, but when he realized he could smell the animal's fur, he knew it was close. He thought he could feel the foul breath on his neck.

The Cornucopia loomed in front of him. He saw Cato raising the sword over his shoulder.

Peeta ducked as it flew overhead. The animal screamed and roared.

He spun around. The wolfish, bear-life monster had paused to examine its wounded flank. Peeta spun again and ran to the Cornucopia.

"Climb!" he called, but Cato was already next to him. They scrambled away from the snarling until they were both on top of the metal horn, gasping and peering down at the snapping jaws of the wounded animal beneath.

Peeta gasped. "That was-"

Then Cato was on him, trying to cut off his air flow. Peeta kicked and thrashed. Cato bit his hand as he clawed at the arm around his neck. He could feel the skin break.

He saw Prim. He saw Leevy. He saw the silver eyes always watching him. He saw the red-haired girl and fire and his father and mother and fresh bread and a beautiful orange sunset.

He wrenched himself free, pushing hard against Cato and falling forward onto his knees, gasping and coughing.

"Help!"

He looked over his shoulder. Cato had lost his balance. His arms were waving madly and his heels hung over the edge of the Cornucopia.

"No!"

Peeta launched himself off the metal surface and reached out to try to catch Cato's hand. To try to keep him on the Cornucopia. To save him from the monster below.

He caught his fingers. Cato's hand was coated in Thresh's blood. He felt their palms slipping away. Cato's hand passed through his.

Cato fell.

Peeta collapsed into himself, trying to block out the agony of his opponent's final screams.

The cannon blast echoed across the empty arena.

Peeta could smell the blood puddle underneath is face, smeared across the cold metal surface. He tried to remember what fresh bread smelled like. The smell of soap on his skin after he and Prim washed the laundry on Tuesday evenings. The smell of his father's pipe on holidays. The smell of his mother's hair still lingering on the coat his father couldn't bring himself to give away.

All he could find was the smell of blood.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Our Victor!"

Claudius Templesmith's voice radiated out from the sky. Peeta did not move.

The sound of the hovercraft grew loud as it drew closer. He stayed curled into a ball.

It was loud overhead. He heard the clink of the ladder as it dropped down to the Cornucopia. He raised only his eyes. He stared at the bottom rung just inches from his hand.

He focused on the memory of Prim in his mind.

He reached out and reluctantly closed his hand around the rung.

* * *

Katniss burst into tears. She ran to the sound of Sae's movements in the dining room.

Sae nearly dropped the tea set. "Miss?"

Katniss smiled through her sobs. "He made it, Sae. He won."


	4. The Deal

**Chapter 4: The Deal**

The fog of despair was thick. It made it hard to breathe.

Haymitch was resting his hands gently on his withered shoulders. "Peeta, you have to be proud you won."

Peeta stared at his shoes. They were shiny and black. He remembered the butterfly on Leevy's shoes. He wanted his work boots from home, a hole starting at the left big toe and coated in a film of flour. "I'm not proud I won," he wheezed through the fog.

"They don't care about that," Haymitch said. "Go out there and tell Caesar you're going to buy your sister a pony or whatever crap they want to hear. Peeta," he shook him slightly. "Peeta, please!"

Peeta looked up. Haymitch was frightened for him.

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay."

Caesar was ready to greet him with an embrace. "Now this is a first! A victor with no direct kills! We all might want to look out or Mellark will get us by accident!"

The audience laughed appreciatively. Peeta's stomach twisted as he thought of the berries in Rue's hand.

"So, Peeta. Here we are," he remarked as they sat down. "How does it feel to be the Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games?"

Peeta thought hard. He couldn't say 'terrible'. "Surprising," he smiled lifelessly. "My other Tributes were so strong and brave. I never in a million years thought I'd be here today." He thought of Clove hurling her knives at Leevy standing on the launch pad.

"The odds were against you!" Caesar laughed. "What are your plans now?"

"Um…I didn't really make any," he laughed softly. "I think I'll buy my sister a pony. She loves animals."

The audience cooed in adoration. Peeta saw Foxface stretch out her hand to let him help her from the burning forest.

Caesar clapped a hand on his back and ordered that they review the tape of Tribute deaths. Peeta watched his shoelaces. He held his breath as he heard Cato's death screams.

Then it was finally over.

"And now – your crown, sir." Caesar smiled and helped Peeta to his feet. He gestured to a gilded staircase descending like a new rainbow from the balcony of the Presidential Palace. Snow stood at the top. Peeta swallowed hard.

He climbed slowly and deliberately for his nerves and the cameras. His fingers touched the gilded banister. It was cold. He reached the top and found Snow was not alone.

On one side an Avox, carrying a velvet pillow bearing the Crown of the Victor. On his other side, his daughter. He stared. He never thought she'd go near him again.

"Peeta Mellark, our Victor," murmured Snow. Peeta bowed slightly.

Snow reached for the crown, but a soft voice stopped him. "May I?"

"Of course, my dear."

Katniss took the crown from the Avox and stepped in front of Peeta. "My Victor." She smiled. This one didn't make him shiver.

He bowed his head to her and she set the crown around his golden hair.

She took his hand and led him to the balcony's edge. She held his arm aloft and one hundred thousand voices cheered.

Caesar announced the end of the show and the lights began to dim. The crowds stood and began to chatter incessantly as they blocked exits and tried to shake hands with Caesar.

Katniss released Peeta's hand. He saw her smile had left her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," he murmured.

"I suppose you're leaving now," she murmured, watching the teeming streets below.

He nodded. "Tomorrow morning."

She released his hand. "Excuse me. I have to speak with my father."

And she was gone.

* * *

Haymitch knocked on the door. "Peeta, get up! Train leaves in an hour."

"I'm up."

Haymitch poked his head in the room. Peeta was dressed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He watched him for a minute. "Couldn't sleep?"

Peeta shook his head. "I got up last night. To get some water. And I went to her room. To see if she was awake. She had bad dreams." His voice was shaking. "But she wasn't there. She'll never be there again."

A pause stretched between them.

"It will pass," Haymitch said softly. "It does get easier."

Peeta shook his head. "No it doesn't."

Haymitch tried to think of something to say, but nothing came. He turned and left to find liquor for his coffee.

Peeta sighed and stilled the pain. He sat in silence.

A gentle knock was at the door.

"I'm ready, Effie."

"Ready?"

His eyes darted to Katniss standing the doorway. He jumped to his feet.

"Hi," she smiled softly. "You're all packed?" she said, taking in the single small bag at his feet.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Train leaves at eleven. I guess I'll-"

"Stay."

He looked up at her. She smiled.

"You should stay."

"Stay?"

"I want you to stay. With me," she added quickly. "I have that whole apartment to myself. You'd have plenty of room. I have a maid and a housekeeper and a trainer. And you could go to parties and anything you want you could have."

"I…"

"Anything, Peeta!" She smiled desperately. "The whole country adores you."

"I...can't."

Katniss blinked at him. "What?"

"I can't stay, Katniss. I have a family to take care of. My sister isn't out of school; I need to help my father with the bakery. I have to go home."

"But," she looked floored. "I want you to stay."

"I…appreciate that," he fumbled. "I am very flattered-"

"Is there a girl waiting for you?"

The venom and fury with which she accused him, was startling.

"What? No. I mean, yes, my sister. She's just in the Reaping this year, I need to be home-"

"I'll get her out."

He started. "What?"

"If you stay, I'll have the drawings rigged so she doesn't ever get picked."

He stared. "But – you can do that?"

She nodded frantically. "Of course I can." Her smiled dropped away. "But you have to stay with me. Forever."

He was having trouble focusing. Prim would be safe. She'd never get reaped. But he'd never see home again.

"Katniss," he told her carefully, "I'd stay. I would. But you have to know…I don't…feel the same way."

The flash was momentary; a stab of pain across her face. She recovered and smiled hollowly. "That's okay. I'm okay with that."

He stared at her. He'd never seen such an unhappy person before, even in Twelve.

"I'll stay," he told her.

"Great," she smiled again. It was more hollow than the last. "I'll have your things sent for."

She turned and walked away stiffly.

He sat down on his bed and cried.

* * *

Haymitch threw his coffee mug through the TV when Peeta told him. When it cracked on the wall behind the screen, Peeta could smell it was mostly liquor with coffee for color.

"No! They can't do this!" he shouted, hurling the coffee table against the wall.

"It's an honor!" Effie yelled over the clamor. "He's going to have a wonderful life here!"

"He's not, Trinket!" Haymitch barked at her. "He's going to be a puppet to that spoiled little brat!"

"She's getting Prim out of the Reaping!"

Effie and Haymitch stopped shouting at one another. Peeta took a deep breath.

"You can't say anything. You know you can't," he sighed. "But it was the deal. I stay and she's safe." He watched Haymitch's shoulders sag. "I have to stay."

"It's just…" Haymitch sighed. "Why you? Any of the other brainless, bloodthirsty Careers, I don't care," he moaned. "Why the only decent person to ever come to this god-awful place?"

Peeta smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's your freedom she's taking."

"I know."

He threw himself onto the sofa and buried his face in his palms.

Peeta sat down next to him. "Haymitch."

"What?" he grumbled.

"It's all right. I'll see you next year when we mentor together. And on the Victory Tour. It'll be okay."

He grumbled into his hands.

"Haymitch."

Haymitch looked up finally.

"I need you to take a letter to my father for me."

* * *

Katniss was waiting at the front steps to the manor when the car pulled up. She was wearing a yellow dress that looked like it was made of candlelight.

She held out her hand to collect his.

He accepted hers and they climbed the stairs. The stone steps were unyielding beneath his feet. It was a new Arena in his mind. He wondered if she was a new mutt to be dealt with.

Her fingers were foreign to him. But they were soft and cool to the touch, with no claws. He thought of his own hands, now foreign to him as well. He missed his calluses from kneading dough. The Capitol had erased his past.

"Oh," he paused. "What about my bags?"

"The Avoxes will take them to my apartment," she threw over her shoulder.

He glanced sideways at her as they walked down the hallway. She had her head high, like he'd always seen her but something was different. It was like noticing a hairline fracture in a beautiful vase; bound to crack open soon.

"This is the main foyer," she explained as they passed through a grand entrance room. Royal blue marble was inlaid into white limestone on the floor. Pots of flowers taller than a grown man ran along the hall. "We're not allowed in here unless there's a party. Daddy's most expensive gifts are here."

He thought of the run-down wooden structure he called home in Twelve. There was nothing as warm and comforting here. He took in a mosaic on the wall made of precious gems. "Is that you?"

She nodded. "On my twelfth birthday. From the Mayor of One."

"It's amazing." He tried to count the diamonds in her eyes, but got dizzy. He wondered if a child in One had ever starved to death.

"This is the Viewing Room," she gestured to a door on his right. "That's where you can watch TV on a big screen. What do you like to watch?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't have time to watch TV at home. What do they play when they're not showing the Games?"

"You've never seen a movie?" she laughed.

"What's a movie?"

She stared, the hint of a smile on her face. "I'll have to show you my favorite movies."

"Okay." He tried to sound excited.

They continued down the hallway. "That way to leads to the gardens. It's where I practice archery."

"Archery?"

"Daddy says I'm a natural," she beamed. "Do you shoot?"

He shook his head, knowing he couldn't have told her the truth if he did. "I'm sure I'd be terrible."

She giggled. "I doubt it. And this is Daddy and Mom's sitting room," she said.

They stopped in front of double doors.

The argument was audible even in the hallway outside the tea room. Katniss offered an apologetic smile. "Daddy gets very passionate about politics," she explained. "He-"

They were interrupted by the outburst.

"How could you not tell me about this?" he recognized Snow's angry shout. He feared for his life.

"I didn't even know until his train had left," he heard Esmeralda fire back. "Look, she'll be seventeen in a few weeks and she's never had a date. What harm could it do letting her have a little boyfriend for a while?"

"Mer, you know what boys that age want."

"You know that because that's what we were doing at her age."

Snow said something low and rumbling. "Cori," Esmeralda sighed, "she's young and lonely. You know she doesn't fit in with that Enobaria and Cashmere. She can barely keep up at dinners. She needs to learn how to choose a partner. Besides, he seems like a nice boy. And if he isn't…we can just take care of it. "

He heard Katniss swallow hard. She was humiliated and he was terrified.

"Um-" he started.

The door swung up abruptly. "Oh! Sweetheart, I was just going to send an Avox to look for you," the president smiled. He glanced over. "And Peeta Mellark. How wonderful to see you again," he spoke thinly. His eyes were suspicious.

Peeta stared into the ice blue eyes of the enemy. "He-hello," he stammered.

Katniss was silent and ashen.

"Our Victor!" Esmeralda called out cheerily. She dropped an elaborate needlepoint loom from her lap stood from a rich teak wood table and swept over to Peeta at the door. "Or at least the Victor of my daughter's heart," she winked, pinching his cheek.

Katniss looked at the floor. "Mom," she whined.

"So," Snow began ominously. Peeta forced air into his lungs. "You'll be staying in Katniss' wing?" It seemed like an accusation.

"I will? I don't know, I mean," Peeta stammered.

"There's a lovely guest room there," Snow intimated. "I can have more blankets brought if you find it drafty. I do."

Peeta nodded. "Blankets are nice," he said lamely.

"Katniss, you'll have to have your Avox take down all those posters of Finnick Odair," her mother smiled.

"But he gave them to me!" Katniss complained. "They're autographed."

"He's here often enough you don't need photos," Snow sniffed disdainfully. "You'd think he was presidential family."

Peeta stared at the floor. It was strange to see Snow as a husband. As a father. How he could have a child and still send so many to die year after year confused and angered Peeta. He saw Leevy slip from his grasp as she flung away her life.

"Well, I'm sure Peeta needs to unpack, we best not keep him too long," Esmeralda said. "We'll see you at dinner, sweetheart."

"Yes, Mom," Katniss said. She forced a smile.

Peeta bowed. "Madame. Sir," he murmured.

"Oooh, manners. I do love manners," the First Lady swooned as she turned back to her hobbies. Snow eyed Peeta before turning away.

The heavy door closed.

Katniss was still pale.

"Um," Peeta began. He felt strangely piteous to the girl who made him shiver.

"My apartment is this way," she said, turning on her heel and stomping down the hallway. He was obliged to chase after her.

They walked in silence. He could see the cracks widening.

"I've never had a girlfriend," he blurted out.

Her steps faltered, but she quickly recovered. "Sure."

"I'm not saying that," he told her. "My dad just needed me around the house to work and look after Prim. He said girlfriends take a lot of time so..." he looked at the mosaic as they passed it again. "I got made fun of a lot."

"No you didn't," Katniss sighed.

"Yes I did," he laughed. "I was a chubby baker's kid who couldn't get a date."

She stopped at a familiar-looking door. He saw she smiled a little bit. "And now you're a Victor," she whispered. "And you live here."

She pushed open the door. He looked at the parlor again. He sighed. He realized she was watching him. There was something vulnerable about her hopeful gaze.

"It's still a beautiful room."

"Apartment," she corrected him.

"Apartment."

"Um." She was blushing. "About the - I told Mom you'd have the guest room. I was sure it was the only way Daddy would let you stay. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to the contrary to him."

"What about the last time I was here?" he asked in surprise.

"He doesn't know about that," she said quickly, lowering her voice.

"Oh." He bit his lip. "Um. Sorry about...that night."

"It's okay," she whispered. She looked at him sideways and twisted her clasped hands. "We can try again."

He shivered.

* * *

He listened to her sing along softly with a television program in the parlor off the guest room where he unpacked his few possessions and changed into the clothes she'd had laid out for him. He looked at the posters of the dashing Finnick Odair she hadn't taken down. Most were autographed "to my good friend Katniss" and marked with a winking smile. He'd written his father to send him pictures from home. He hoped he would be allowed to put them up.

He looked at the telephone on the night stand. He tried to remember the last time the phone worked in the bakery.

Peeta looked at his reflection in the mirrored closet door. He took a deep breath and walked back out to Katniss.

She was cross-legged on the sofa, throwing popcorn up in the air and catching it in her mouth. He smiled in spite of himself. "You're good at that."

"I've practiced," she blushed. "Want to try?"

"Sure," he said as she held out the bowl. "What is this?"

"Popcorn. Heated corn kernels."

"I like corn."

"It's doesn't taste like corn," she said.

He threw a kernel up in the air. It hit his eye. "I'm not very athletic," he blinked as the salt made his eye sting.

She giggled. "It's just aim. Take your time."

The second kernel went over the sofa and the third went down his shirt. She was falling over laughing as he tried to retrieve it. "Maybe I should just eat it," he grinned. "I don't want to ruin these new clothes."

"Do you like them?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes," he told her honestly. "I've never seen work like this."

"Yes you have," she grinned mischievously.

He raised a curious eyebrow.

"I hired Cinna to be my new stylist."

"Cinna? From the Games?"

"Is there another?" she joked. "He did such beautiful work with Female Twelve. I wanted-"

"Leevy."

Katniss stopped. Peeta hadn't meant to sound so angry. He had to keep her happy. "Sorry," he muttered.

She looked at the floor.

"She's gone, I just…I don't want to forget about her."

Katniss looked at him. "Why?" she whispered.

"She was my team mate," he explained uselessly. "She was my friend. Keeping her alive was something to focus on and forget how scared I was. If she hadn't been there I don't know if I'd have lasted for so long."

Katniss watched him. She scooted closer on the sofa to him. He glanced down as their knees brushed.

"Why did you help Fe - the little girl from Eleven? And the red-haired girl? They weren't your friends."

"I don't really know," Peeta sighed. He leaned forward onto his knees. "I just...they were so small. And they needed help. I guess...I guess I've just been taking care of my little sister so long, I just got in the habit of trying to help small people."

She was still watching him. "That's a nice habit."

Peeta smiled at his feet. "I bite my nails; I guess that balances it out with a bad one."

"Not quite," she told him. "Besides, I bite mine too. My aesthetician finally glued fake ones on to keep my teeth away." She held up a hand of perfect nails. Peeta could see little tooth marks in the index nail. "It doesn't work."

Peeta smiled.

Katniss unfolded her legs and leaned back on the sofa, keeping her eyes on him. "Um."

He felt nervous.

"Do you want to…watch a movie until dinner?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes."

* * *

The table was made of platinum, he was sure. He stared at it. How could there be that much platinum in Panem to make a table?

"That's Phosphora Wainwright," Katniss whispered as she pointed surreptitiously around the room. "And that's her husband Diborane. They're the Capitol overseers of District Three."

"Overseers?" he mumbled.

"The mayors call them with concerns so they don't have to bother Daddy," she whispered. "And that's the pair for Four; Aguila and Trench."

"Miss Snow," a voice from behind startled them. An elegant older man with a decadently dressed woman half his age was addressing her. "You're to dine with us again, I see?"

Katniss transformed in front of Peeta's eyes. She stretched up and smiled coldly. Peeta saw a cracked vase repairing itself in his mind. "Yes. Daddy's so rarely here, I wanted to see him," she confessed. "And after all, it's about time I started taking an interest in all these dinner meetings. They'll be mine to host soon enough," she said.

"Do you think so?" the man chuckled condescendingly. Peeta felt Katniss bristle. A crack reappeared.

"And why not?" she strained politely.

"Why not indeed?" the man recovered, patting her on the head. "I do hope it isn't too taxing for such a carefree girl like yourself." The man and his trophy date snickered at their cleverness. The crack widened.

"And you are…?" the woman sniffed at Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Really?" intoned the woman. "Well, the prizes do get better every year, don't they Luxor?" She smiled at Katniss, whose eyes widened.

"Peeta Mellark," Luxor remembered. "No direct kills, if I recall?" he disdained.

"Killing isn't what makes a Victor."

Luxor stared Peeta down, but he refused to look away. Eventually the man and his trophy excused themselves to greet their peers. Katniss seemed to deflate by his side. He recognized her again.

"Who's that?" Peeta mumbled.

"He oversees One. Silk is his partner, but I think she's angling to be more."

Peeta looked at the hand Silk was resting on Luxor's back slide lower than his belt. "Seems so."

"Katniss," a voice purred from behind.

"Finnick!" Katniss cried. Peeta saw a number of emissaries roll their eyes as Finnick swept her into a dramatic embrace. Luxor and Silk were chuckling to themselves.

"I'm so glad you're here," Katniss giggled quietly. "This was shaping up to be a boring night."

"My lady, it's never boring with me around," he grinned. "And may I say, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Mellark." Finnick Odair offered Peeta a small bow.

"It's much more of an honor to meet you," Peeta told him. "You're a legend."

"Well," Finnick teased, "that's true."

"Peeta's going to stay with me!" Katniss enthused.

Finnick's eyebrows rose. "Are you?" he looked at Peeta. He nodded awkwardly. "I suppose we'll get to know each other much better then," he recovered. "I try to see my girl Kat whenever I can." He poked Katniss in the ribs and she giggled.

An Avox entered the room. Katniss looked at her expectantly. The girl raised a small cymbal and struck it lightly with a miniature baton in her right hand. A beautiful single note played out. The President and First Lady entered at the chime.

Their dinner guests applauded.

As Peeta watched two sets of dignitaries from each District take a seat, male and female in garbs of their homes, a panic gripped him. He smelled the fire of his cape during the Tribute Parade. Then Katniss' soft hand was taking his and leading him to the table. Snow took the seat at the head of the table, stamped with the country seal. Esmeralda sat at his right hand. Peeta pulled out the chair to the left of Snow for Katniss and she smiled proudly as he pushed it in underneath her.

"Such manners," Esmeralda cooed. "Very rare for Twelve."

He hid his shock at her lack of tact. "Thank you," he mumbled, slipping into an open seat to Katniss' right. The seat cushion was embroidered with the emblem of Panem. They were plush and overstuffed but he was still uncomfortable. He was glad to see Finnick taking the seat across from him.

They were immediately swarmed by servants, bringing dishes of foods Peeta had never conceived of in quantities that made him sick.

"What news from your mayor, Sycamore?" Snow asked lightly of the overseer to Seven.

The burly man dabbed his beard with his napkin. "The forest fire was well contained, sir. No real trouble. We can reduce rations until the damage has been paid off."

"And what of the cause?" Esmeralda asked, taking a delicate bite of a flaked fish platter.

"A chainsaw," Sycamore replied. "The gas tank malfunctioned and burst, as I understand it. Splattered the trees and dried leaves. Went up like paper," he tossed off, throwing back a glass of fermented juice.

"Was the lumber collector hurt?"

Sycamore stared at Peeta. "What?"

"The person," Peeta stammered, realizing he had spoken without thinking. All eyes were on him. "The person operating the chainsaw," he choked out. "Were they all right?"

Sycamore laughed. "How should I know?"

A laugh spread down the table. Peeta flushed in embarrassment. He heard the "no direct kills" jab whispered along the row of chairs. Finnick gave him a cautionary nod not to speak again.

"I think that was very thoughtful of you to ask," Katniss spoke up. He could see her ears were still a bit red from Luxor's mockery.

"It was," her mother said in a clipped voice, giving Katniss a sharp glance. "Pashmina, is the new line of textiles debuting soon? I'd like to have something made for the new season."

"Yes, Madame," a beautiful and rigid woman answered from the end of the table. "Our factories have been opened twenty-four hours a day just to be sure it will be ready on schedule."

Peeta frowned and opened his mouth, but a slight kick from Finnick on his shin silenced him. He saw Finnick shake his head.

"Really, sir, this all must seem so trivial to you," Luxor smiled. "I'm sure you have much more important things to worry about than the operations of our little Districts."

"Your little Districts," Snow mimicked, "make my country." He bit gruffly into a bloody piece of meat.

"Indeed, they do. And the finest country there is," Luxor agreed shamelessly. "But do you not find a council to handle these minimal affairs might free you up for greater deeds?"

"A council, you say?" Snow smiled.

"Yes, sir," Luxor rushed on. "I was speaking to Mason," he gestured to a man Katniss had introduced as the emissary to Two, "about forming a group of knowledgeable citizens to assist you. Perhaps to overtake specific duties-"

"To overtake." Snow's voice was alarmingly calm and pleasant. The air in the dining room grew cold. Snow smiled at Luxor. "You and Mason would like to…overtake, would you?"

Katniss was watching Luxor tremble. Peeta saw the smile play at her lips.

"My dear comrades," Snow laughed. "This country is my legacy. I have ruled for many years. And my father before me. And his father after the Dark Days. They did it with their ideas and their courage and their sheer strength of will. And we rebuild this country from disaster. The prices we paid were dear," and Peeta saw Snow's nod towards Finnick and himself when he said this, "but we have become a unified nation under my leadership.

"So," he said and the smile was gone. His volume began to grow. "Any and all notions that you or anyone shall overtake any amount of power that lies with the President will be considered treason."

The room was deathly silent.

"Katniss, would you like some saffron rice?" Snow asked charmingly.

"Yes, please," she smiled. He called an Avox over with a plate of sunny yellow grain.

The conversation began nervously at the end of the table. Finnick complimented Silk's augmentations and she stammered about how the best surgeon in the Capitol had done them for free; he was such a fan of hers.

Peeta tried not to shake too hard.

"Now then, Peeta. Tell us about your family," Esmeralda launched in, holding up a wineglass for an Avox to refill.

"My father is the town baker," Peeta said, fearing for him more at that moment than any other. "My little sister has a talent for healing."

"And your mother?" Esmeralda asked, taking a roll offered to her.

"She passed a long time ago."

Esmeralda tsk-tsked and he looked at the Avox pouring a cup of steaming green liquid for him. The boy looked no older than him. What could he have done to merit such a horrible fate?

"Well," Snow dismissed, "my Katniss does love her sweets. You'll have to make some cookies for her."

"Yes, sir," Peeta said quickly.

"Will you share this time?" Finnick teased her.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "Daddy, we have a pastry chef. Peeta doesn't need to work," Katniss laughed.

"That doesn't mean he ought to not work for your favor, Katniss," her father said, his eyes narrowed on Peeta.

He dropped his roll. "I make excellent apricot turnovers. Do you like apricot?" he recovered, trying to brush away the crumbs he'd spilled.

"Sure," Katniss shrugged. "I love sweets."

"So does my sister," Peeta smiled. "She eats so many she gets a toothache. But she's growing so fast, she's still so skinny. Not like m-" He paused and looked down. He was still achingly thin.

He looked at the roll in his hand. It had sesame seeds on it. He broke it in half to give Leevy her share before he could stop himself. When he saw what he had done the bottom of his stomach dropped.

Finnick spied him staring at the two halves of bread in his hands. "What does your sister think of you living in the Presidential Palace? She must be very impressed," he attempted.

"I haven't spoken to her since I left," Peeta said quietly. "I sent them a letter when…when Katniss invited me to stay."

"Oh." Finnick looked desperate for a way to make the conversation cheerier. "Where did you learn how to swim? I thought that river riding was a bit impressive."

Peeta smiled. "I'm not much of a swimmer. My friend Gale showed me how to climb into the water tower in Twelve when we were younger. I can pretty much only stay afloat."

"Finnick is the best swimmer. He taught me," Katniss said. "Well, he tried to teach me."

"You're doing much better. I haven't had to resuscitate you in months," he laughed.

"What?" Snow dropped his fork.

"Daddy, he's teasing," Katniss said. "I'll never drown when Finnick's near."

"I should hope not," Esmeralda laughed nervously.

"You'll have to teach Peeta," Katniss said.

"I'm around for the weekend," Finnick said to Peeta. "I can show you tomorrow if you have time."

"I've got an archery lesson at eleven," she told him. "You could entertain Peeta while I'm out!"

Peeta shrugged. "Okay," he nodded at Finnick. "But I promise you I'm no good."

Finnick gave him a sad smile and leaned in to lower his voice. "I think we both know you are."

* * *

Peeta tried to steady his heartbeat. His legs were shaking as he crossed to her door. She'd told him to come to her room once he'd readied himself for bed and he'd stalled as long as reasonably possible. He had to go now.

He knocked softly.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open.

She wasn't wearing the transparent dress this time. He took in her nightgown with the pattern of pink kittens.

She sat on her bed, her knees are her chest. She was staring at her painted toenails. Her face was washed and her hair was braided. "Ready for bed?" he croaked.

She nodded. "Could you get the lights?"

He flicked the switched and closed the door. He heard the sheets rustle as she lay down before he reached her. His throat was dry.

He climbed into the soft bed behind her. He thought it felt like he was kneeling on a cloud.

She was curled up on her side, facing away from him. He saw the teddy bear crushed in her arms. Pity surged through him as he thought of her mother's words that afternoon when she thought Katniss wouldn't hear.

"Um, Katniss? You know we don't have to do anything."

She rolled over. Her eyes were wide and dark.

He smiled nervously. "If you're tired...or just don't feel like it tonight."

"Really?" she whispered. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

She exhaled. "Thanks. Sorry. I'm kind of nervous. I thought…I was ready for a boyfriend….but I'm pretty scared."

He leaned back on her pillows. "You didn't seem scared when you first called me to your apartment."

She blushed at the memory. "I was doing what my friend Cashmere told me to do. I thought you'd like that. Most guys like her."

"Well, honestly," he hesitated. "I've never done 'that' before. You could have done a handstand and I'd have thought it was normal."

"I can't do a handstand very well," she admitted with a shy smile.

He grinned. "I can. Do you want me to teach you?"

"Okay," she smiled.

Sae knocked on the door fifteen minutes later. "Miss? Are you all right? I heard something fall!"

Katniss sat up from where she'd knocked over her white wicker chair. She tried to smooth her hair and gestured wildly for Peeta to stop laughing. "I'm fine, Sae! We dropped some books!"

He thought he heard Sae clucking away at the door, imagining far worse things than an overturned chair and cracked table.

"We should go to sleep," he smiled.

She nodded. "Before we break everything in my room."

He held back the covers for her and she crawled in facing him. She was warm as she wrapped her arms around him and curled against his body.

Before he fell asleep he noticed she'd left the bear behind on the nightstand.


	5. One Friend

**Chapter 5: One Friend**

Peeta sat alone in the living room after Katniss had left for her archery instruction and waited for the Avox to take him to the pool.

He looked at the clock. He bit his lip. He hurried to his room.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number he hoped he remembered correctly. His heart was pounding. He heard static is as it connected.

The line rang. It rang again. He listened to the ringing. He looked at the clock. _What time would it be there? _ He sighed. It would be afternoon. His father always closed the shop for an hour when Prim and Peeta got home from school so he could spend time with them. Peeta sighed. His father would be listening to Prim tell stories about school.

He slumped onto his bed and hung up the phone. He wondered if his father could add another phone in their living quarters if he sent him some of his Victor winnings. He wanted his hear his voice again.

He looked at the shining emerald-studded phone. The idea flashed quickly.

He grabbed the receiver and dialed.

The line sounded worse and more static-filled. But it rang.

"Hello?" The voice that picked up sounded angry and suspicious. Peeta sighed. He could have guessed he'd be wary after all that happened.

"Hey Gale," he said softly. "It's me."

"Peeta?" The gasp was quiet and shocked.

"I'm okay," Peeta continued. "I'm staying with Snow's daughter."

"I know."

"She's all right. She's...nice."

Gale didn't reply.

Peeta sighed. "Gale, I couldn't say no."

He heard the miserable reply. "I know."

A soft shuffle at the door revealed the Avox summoned to take him to Finnick.

"I have to go. Will you tell my dad…I miss him?"

"Peeta," Gale's voice wavered on the phone. "Um… Leevy's brother is really grateful you took care of her for so long. He told me that the day after...I'll tell your dad."

"Thank you. Give Prim my love."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Okay."

Peeta hung up and nodded to the young boy who'd served dinner the night before. He wondered if he'd suffer the same fate when Katniss grew tired of him. The Avox motioned for him to follow.

Their footsteps echoed against the tiled walls. Peeta heard impassioned voices mumbling as he reached the end of the hall and spied Luxor and Mason arguing among themselves. He stared.

Luxor spotted him and glared at him coldly. Putting a hand on Mason's shoulder, Luxor guided their conversation to a more private spot.

Peeta followed the Avox down a flight of stone stairs.

He'd never seen a pool before, but he knew this was true opulence.

The bottom was a glowing white color and underwater lights seemed to make the whole pool glow. A waterfall poured from the ceiling down a wall of river stones into the pool. Glass and tile and stone were all etched with the emblem of Panem.

Peeta saw a shadow in the water. It rose to the surface and burst out of the water.

"Hello again!" Finnick laughed as he stared.

"I'm going to drown," he blurted out. Finnick laughed, but Peeta only felt more frightened. "How deep is that water?"

"Twenty feet at this end."

"I'm going to drown."

"It's four feet at that end." Finnick pointed to the far end of the wall. "We'll start you over there."

"Is there anything more shallow?" Peeta asked.

"Come on, you chicken." Finnick glanced to the Avox waiting inside the door. "You can go; we'll ring you if we need anything."

The Avox nodded and bowed. He retreated out the door.

Peeta slipped off his shoes and shirts and shuffled to the stairs leading into the water. He stuck a toe in. "It's warm."

"Katniss doesn't like cold water."

He nodded. "Does she swim a lot?"

"Not too much. But enough that you should learn," Finnick cautioned.

Peeta sighed and jumped off the bottom step. He leapt back up. "What's wrong with the floor?"

"It's pearls."

He stared at the glowing white floor of the pool. "It's filled with pearls?"

"Yeah," Finnick smiled. Something wasn't genuine about his cheer this time. "A gift from Four for Katniss' fourteenth birthday. Fourteen thousand pearls."

Peeta watched the hint of resentment in the green eyes. "I don't think Twelve has ever given such a beautiful gift."

"For her birth," Finnick said, gliding over to the stairs. "There was a diamond found in your mine. The only one ever found there. The miner was stupid enough to show it in public," he muttered quietly.

Peeta was surprised at the tone. "What happened to the miner?"

"What do you think?"

He was silenced. He felt ashamed to have pitied the President's daughter when her birth had incited murder. Finnick watched him carefully. "Let's teach you how to swim in deep water."

Finnick showed Peeta how to kick in long strokes. He pumped his arms. Slowly he started to move. He learned how to push through the water.

"This is easier than I thought," Peeta said, spitting out water.

"It's roomier than a water tower, too."

After an hour, Peeta followed Finnick as he led him out to the roaring falls. He drifted over to the side of the pool and clung on to the lip next to Finnick.

"You'll at least be able to stay afloat if she wants to go swimming with you," he told him. Peeta nodded. "Relax, Mellark, no one can hear us over the waterfall. You can speak up."

"Oh." Peeta treaded water thoughtfully. There was only one thing he wanted to speak about.

"Why do you come here?" Peeta finally asked, glancing at the door and trying to whisper. "If she takes all these resources from your - our homes? Why do you hang out with her?"

Finnick smiled sadly. "Isn't that what Victors do?"

"I've never seen Johanna Mason in the papers. Or Chaff Woodson. Or Annie Cres-"

"But you see Enobaria. And Cashmere. And sometimes Gloss. Maybe I want to hob-knob with the best," Finnick feigned.

"Then you wouldn't be hanging out with me."

He looked at him hard. "You are a smart one, aren't you?"

Peeta shrugged, splashing water from his shoulders. "You don't strike me as a fame-hungry socialite."

Finnick was quiet as he watched the pearls shift below his feet.

"She's not like them." He looked to Peeta. "She's not out for the glory either. She just...wants her dad to be proud of her." He saw Peeta's confusion. "She just needs to get some things out sometimes. We come here to talk when her parents are gone. And they are a lot." He shook his head. "She's just very innocent, Peeta. He's kept her very sheltered here. Be careful with her."

Peeta looked up. "What do you mean?"

Finnick glanced at him. "They may not be around much, but her parents dote on her. You have to watch yourself carefully. Don't criticize anything, don't make a lot of suggestions. Okay?"

"Okay," he mumbled at the water.

Finnick watched him for a moment. "She's a sweet kid. I know it's hard to see her beyond the name Snow, but," he smiled gently. "She's kinda immature. Very naive. But she does have a good heart under all that makeup."

"I think she looks better without it," Peeta admitted.

"You should tell her that," Finnick said quickly. "She worries about it a lot. She wants to get modifications done when she's eighteen."

"Why?"

"Her friends. Cashmere and Enobaria. They've had a lot of modifications done. She doesn't compare to them."

"Why would she want to?"

Finnick laughed. "Have you looked around this place?"

"Oh yeah." Peeta watched his feet kicking in the water. "I don't really think I fit in either."

Finnick looked down at the pearls beneath him. "I'm glad you don't. I'm glad they call you 'Peeta the Weak'."

Peeta felt the horror mask his face. "What?" he gasped.

"For the Games. You're the only Victor who's never killed anyone." Finnick looked over. "They think it was weak. That you won by accident. I know that's not true," he said. "I saw how you worked to remember everything from Training. You won by your brain." He looked down to the pearls beneath their feet. "They want us to win by the blade."

Peeta watched the pain cloud his eyes.

"I...I regret the things I've done. Every day. I keep telling myself I had no choice. It was me or them. But it wasn't, was it?" he asked Peeta honestly. "You didn't let them change you."

"You did what you had to do," Peeta said quickly. "It's what all Tributes have to do."

"There you go, being the better man," Finnick sighed with a smile. He shook his head at his memories. "I think that deserves a little help."

Peeta kicked his legs out. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I won't."

Finnick laughed a bit. "She picked a good one in you, Mellark."

Peeta smiled. "Hey, how come she's never had a boyfriend? She must meet a lot of guys at all these parties."

"Snow's pretty particular; I think she wanted to make sure anyone she liked would suit his standards. She's a daddy's girl if you couldn't tell," he rolled his eyes. "And let's face it, she's really awkward."

Peeta laughed. "She's not so bad. When she invited me over before the Games-" he froze.

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about that," he whispered.

"She invited you over?" Finnick raised his eyebrows in fascination. "What happened?"

"Um," Peeta glanced at the door. "Well. She wore a see-through dress. She was really coy and..."

"Wait, did she invite you for dinner and try to seduce you?"

Peeta stared. "She did that to you too?"

"No," Finnick shook his head with an incredulous smile. "Cashmere. She's like that with anyone in the Capitol she thinks will get her invited to the right parties." He sighed. "I can't believe Kat would go to her for advice."

"She said it usually works."

"It didn't on you?" Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"I, um. I was too worried about other things," Peeta stammered. "That wouldn't have been fair to her."

He whistled. "And a gentleman. You didn't stand a chance, Mellark. She was going to snatch you up sooner or later."

"She did."

Finnick sighed. "Yeah." He swam in a lazy circle to the other side and back while Peeta watched. "She'll be back from her lesson by now, you should go now."

Peeta nodded. "Okay."

Finnick hauled himself up the side wall of the pull and stretched out a hand to Peeta. "If you want to hang out tomorrow, I'll be here."

"Thanks," Peeta told him. "It's be nice to have a friend here."

Finnick pulled him up out of water with a sad chuckle.

"That's what Katniss said too."

* * *

"Peeta!"

He sat bolt upright, sucking air into his lungs. He felt like he'd been drowning. He looked wildly around the room.

Katniss was standing next to the bed. He could feel his hair was still damp from the shower. His fingers were clawing a pillow on his stomach.

Sae was a few feet behind her, holding a wool robe closed over her nightgown.

"What? What happened?" he gasped, struggling to sit up.

"You were screaming," Katniss whispered. Her eyes were wide and she was clutching the stuffed bear she called Gus in her fists.

He'd been tired all day after swimming. They'd watched another of her favorite movies and he'd dozed on the sofa for most of it. With her father and mother gone that night, she'd had Sae make them dinner in her apartment that night and they slurped noodles on the floor, trying to make one another smile. He'd collapsed into bed behind her and was asleep nearly right away.

Now he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the heel of his hand against the socket. The painful pressure was calming.

He had been dreaming.

He sat with Leevy on top of the water tower. She was wearing a grass green bow around her ponytail. He knew it was her birthday. She would be out of the Reaping now. And he was going to make her a chocolate cake taller than Prim. She was laughing. She covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he laughed.

"I'm going to imagine it!"

He closed his eyes too. He opened them.

They were in his father's bakery. A giant cake was on the table in front of them. Prim and his father were singing to Leevy. Peeta turned to look at her.

She was clapping her hands and singing too. She stopped.

"Peeta?" She looked at him. "Peeta?"

Her body broke apart and scattered into jagged stones across the floor. Peeta heard Prim screaming.

The cake began to move. It split and cracked and disintegrated. A mutt leapt from the chasm and tore his throat.

"I was having a nightmare," he whispered. "Sorry to frighten you."

"It's okay," Katniss whispered. "Sae, will you get him some water?"

"Yes, miss," Sae said softly, hurrying from the room.

Katniss lowered herself onto the sofa slowly. Her fingers groped slowly towards Peeta's clenched hand.

"What were you dreaming?" she asked fearfully, unsure she wanted to know.

"Nothing."

"Was it your friend?" Katniss whispered. "The girl Leevy?"

Peeta's eyes were wide. "You were calling her name," she told him.

"Oh.

Sae returned with the glass of water. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, Sae," Peeta mumbled. "Thank you."

She waited to watch him drink a few gulps before she left them alone again.

They sat silently on her bed, side by side, in the low light of the bedside lamp.

"It was very brave of you to help her," Katniss finally said. "She ranked a three. The odds were against her."

Peeta swallowed another gulp of water.

Katniss scooted closer. "That was my favorite thing about you." She saw he was listening. "That you won without killing anyone. I know Daddy doesn't think that's the right way to win, but I…I think it's a better way. No one's ever done that before."

"I'd rather have died than kill someone."

Katniss was silent.

"I know that's not brave," he said.

"I think it's brave," she whispered. "It's more brave than killing."

She stared at the wall for a moment. He glanced over as she stood up and marched to the wall by her vanity mirror. Her fingers found the edge of her 74th Hunger Games poster tacked up next to a framed picture of Katniss as a baby and her father.

She ripped it from the wall.

She balled it up until it was no larger than a plum.

"You don't have to do that," Peeta said as she crossed to the window.

"It's okay," she smiled. "I always hated that poster anyway. Let's throw it out the window."

"What?" he sat up.

She nodded her head to the pane behind him. "Open the window."

He opened the pane. She hurled the paper plum out and shut the window with a flourish. "Now it's really gone." She flicked off the light and came back to bed.

He lay down on his back and sighed unhappily. He felt her scoot closer. She draped her arm over his chest and he felt the warmth of her body at his side. His shivers subsided.

"Your Game is over now, Peeta," she murmured to his ear. "You can dream of happier things now."


	6. Happy Birthday

**Chapter Six: Happy Birthday**

He woke up alone in her bed. He blinked and stretched and settled.

After the nightmare, he didn't think he'd be able to fall back asleep. But she held him tightly and whispered she'd keep him safe over and over until he drifted off. He wove in and out of dreams. He saw her draped in pearls, felt himself surrounded in pearls. He saw a miner holding a flaming lump of coal that burned away to a diamond. The miner vanished and when Peeta picked up the diamond he could see Katniss inside it, fighting miserably to escape the crystal walls surrounding her. Prim called to him from bakery steps and he put the diamond in his pocket while he jogged to her, but he couldn't reach her. He just kept running and she kept retreating into the distance. The weight of the diamond on his hip was frustrating, but when it evaporated and he realized he'd lost it, he become disoriented and sorrowful.

He was frustrated and confused, caught between Katniss and Prim. The two things didn't seem to belong in the same dream, but they persisted.

He sat up and rubbed his face to clear his mind. He heard voices outside. Realizing one was a man's voice, he nearly leapt out of bed.

Her father wasn't supposed to know he was sleeping in her room. He scrambled around. Where to hide?

But the gentle laugh from the sitting room wasn't Snow. It was kind and generous. And familiar.

Peeta opened the bedroom door a crack.

"This is for your birthday?" Cinna was asking.

"Yes," Katniss was blushing. "Daddy's designers are planning something special. He and Mom should even be back in time to come to my birthday. It's just got to be incredible."

"Naturally," he smiled.

"No, I mean. Well, yes," she hesitated. "It's just that," she stammered. "It'll be the first time I'm attending a big event with Peeta. Everyone knows him; the Districts adore him. I just...I want to look like I belong with him." She lowered her voice but he could still hear her. "I want to look good enough to be with him."

Peeta could see Cinna's face. He saw what Peeta had seen in the cracks of the beautiful vase.

"You'll be radiant, Miss," Cinna said gently. "As the sun."

Peeta opened the door wide and pretended to be surprised. "Cinna?"

"Hello Peeta," Cinna smiled at him. There was something sad behind it, but he hid it well as he stood to embrace Peeta.

"It's so good to see you," Peeta murmured. "I didn't think we'd meet again until I mentored. But then again," he smiled, "with your talent I shouldn't have been surprised Katniss wanted your designs to be seen more often."

"He's the most gifted designer Panem has ever seen," Katniss grinned. "Oh, would Portia be able to work on a suit for Peeta? I know it's not her season to work," she frowned.

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to fit him again," Cinna smiled. "Her team was very excited to hear you'd be staying nearby."

"Why am I getting a suit?" he asked innocently.

"My birthday party," Katniss answered shyly. "It's a big event. Everyone gets new clothes for it."

"Everyone?"

"A lot of people go to that party," Cinna smiled. "It's in the news for weeks. Your lady knows how to entertain."

"It's my mom," She dismissed. "She takes care of all the details. I just show up."

"Who will be there?"

"Everyone," Cinna laughed. "Well everyone who's anyone."

Katniss blushed again. "You'll be there," she told Peeta. "That's the best part."

He smiled at her.

"And Cinna!" she blurted out. "Sorry. You'll be a wonderful guest too. And Portia."

Cinna laughed. "I'm sure Peeta's a much more interesting guest than I. But thank you for the invitation; it will be an honor."

"Are you making Katniss an outfit for it?" Peeta asked.

"Ye-"

"It's a surprise!" Katniss squealed. "You can't see it. Or hear about it. You should go!" she grinned.

"Where?" he laughed.

"Umm..." she frowned at Cinna.

"I'll go swimming."

"Yes, go swimming!"

He laughed as she pushed him to the door. "See you later, Cinna!"

She locked the door behind him and he shook his head to himself as he strolled down the hall towards the pool. He spotted the young Avox who'd attended him at dinner standing at attention in the corridor and walked over.

"Excuse me," he began. The young man looked over in surprise.

The burst of argument from around the corner explained what the Avox had been guarding. Peeta glanced at his nervous face but said nothing as he listened to Luxor's familiar snide voice.

"You think you're the one to lead, do you?"

"Two houses the Nut; we're the infrastructure of this Nation," he heard Mason fire back. "You only know about diamonds."

"I know how to control workers in that diamond mine," Luxor sneered. "You think Ten, Eleven, Twelve are just going to bow to Two because you say so? No, my friend. They will need a firm fist and a heavy boot to show them how they will obey the New Capital."

"You sound like Phosphora," Mason laughed mirthlessly. "Thinking you're so smart."

Peeta leaned further around the corner and felt the Avox grip his arm. He stood back up.

The young man shook his head slowly in fear. He pressed his finger to his mute lips. Peeta nodded.

"I'm through with this nonsense," Luxor spit out. Peeta heard his footsteps stomping closer.

"Hi!" he said unnecessarily loud to the Avox. He heard Luxor and Mason's footsteps and voices stop. "I've forgotten my swim suit, do you think you could have someone deliver trunks to the pool?"

The Avox nodded graciously and gave Peeta a gesture to move away quickly. Peeta split for the end of the hall to turn to the pool and spied the Avox hurrying away to Katniss' room.

He peeked around the corner to see Mason and Luxor looking up and down the corridor.

"You should be more careful," Mason told Luxor.

"Me?" he protested.

They argued their way down the hall and disappeared. Peeta stared after them.

"You should be more careful too."

He jumped two feet in the air at Finnick's voice behind him. He spun around and stared at him with wide eyes. "I didn't...I don't...I didn't hear anything."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty, not stupid. Follow me."

Peeta nervously hurried after him, unsure if it was a good idea to trust him anymore. They reached the pool doors. Finnick reached over to the control panel on the wall and turned on the waterfall. It roared to life and muted their conversation.

"Stay away from One and Two," Finnick warned, shedding his robe and shuffling over to the pool. "They're trouble." He jumped in and disappeared under the water.

Peeta hurried over to the edge. "What were they talking about?" he asked as Finnick popped back up and started to glide through the water. He knelt by the edge.

"What do you think? Power."

"But Snow won't share power. I heard him at dinner my first night here."

"They're not interested in sharing."

Peeta blinked. "They want to overthrow him?"

Finnick nodded.

"What about Katniss?"

"What about her?"

Peeta frowned. He didn't know how to phrase his fears. "She's next in line. Not them."

"She's not much of an obstacle right now," Finnick sighed. "The Victors and Overseers have worn her down every chance they've gotten. You see what they've done to her."

He thought of how she withered under Luxor's mockery that first night; the façade she affected to keep her fear at bay. "Is that why they're so dismissive? To make her doubt herself?"

Finnick nodded and rolled under the water. He reemerged.

"She's in danger," Peeta protested.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Finnick shrugged.

"What?"

"They can't work together. They may never succeed," he told him. "They're obvious in their plans. Five is much more subtle."

"Five is working to overthrow Snow too?" Peeta thought his jaw couldn't get any closer to the ground.

"So is Twelve, Peeta."

He fell hard onto his backside.

"Peeta, as long as there has been the Hunger Games there has been an underground."

Peeta stared.

"As soon as the first name was drawn from the lot, the parents and families and friends and mayors have all wanted it to stop."

"It's been seventy four years," Peeta muttered. "They haven't made much progress."

"Because of greed." Finnick lifted himself out of the water and sat dripping next to Peeta. "At first it was about rescuing us from the Games. Then it became who would lead the rebellion. Then it became who wanted to rule. Then it became who would be the next Snow." His eyes found the waterfall. "If it came down to Luxor and Snow, I can't say who I'd root for."

"They've done nothing about children dying for seventy four years!" Peeta shouted. He controlled his anger and pushed the thought of Leevy's grieving mother from his mind. "They've had means and plans and done nothing."

"No. They haven't," Finnick sighed. "Money and power is more important."

The door swung open and the Avox arrived with his swim shorts. Peeta thanked him and moved to the locker area to change. When he shuffled back to the pool, Finnick was back in the water.

"So. She's not in danger?" he asked.

"She is. But no more than you or I."

Peeta let his shoulder slump. He stepped down the stairs into the warm water and sat down. His feet trailed through the pearls. He felt the water move as Finnick swam over.

"It must have hurt your District badly to give us so many pearls. The profits from these could have fed hundreds."

"I'd estimate a thousand," Finnick sighed.

Peeta toed a pearl loose and it floated for a few feet before dropping back down.

"Do you ever hate her?" he whispered.

"No," Finnick sighed. "I wanted to. Still want to sometimes. But then I look at what hate has done to Cashmere and Enobaria and Luxor and Mason and Phosphora. I don't want to hate anything anymore." He gave Peeta a half-smile. "And she's hard to hate. She just…so…simple."

"I know. It's like…Never mind. Oh. What should I get her for her birthday? I don't think I can come up with a diamond."

"Hmm," Finnick frowned. "I have no idea. Four is giving me a set of jewelry made of oyster shells for her. Twelve is probably being instructed to give you something to present in their stead."

"But I need to give her something from me," Peeta told him. "I mean, I'm her boyfriend…I think."

Finnick's eyebrow went up.

"Things are kind of...weird," Peeta admitted. "I mean," he paused. His face grew hot.

"You can tell me," Finnick assured him. "I'm not going to tell her. And I won't tell you anything she's said so please don't ask."

"I won't," Peeta agreed. "I just. I mean." He sighed. "She wants me to sleep in her room, so I am. But nothing's happening. Not that I really want it to, I don't think that's fair to her, I mean don't get me wrong I've thought about it, she's pretty and I like being with her, but I know she wants me to feel what she feels and I don't at least I don't think I don't; I've never had a girlfriend so I don't know how I'm supposed to feel-"

Peeta stopped. He was out of breath. Finnick was laughing.

"You don't know if you should put the moves on her?" he giggled.

"Yeah," Peeta nodded in embarrassment. "I know I'm supposed to keep her happy. Her father will kill me if she doesn't like me. But I don't think I should do that with her if I don't think I love her."

Finnick stared at the waterfall. "Sometimes it doesn't matter."

"What?"

Finnick tried to smile but it was painful. "Sometimes they just need to love you and that's enough," he threw off, but the words caught in his throat. He coughed. "If they want you badly enough, it's enough for them."

Peeta felt the pity for his newest friend crushing him. He'd heard the rumors when he was in Twelve. He never wanted to believe it was true.

"Finnick I can't do that," Peeta whimpered. "I'm not saying it's wrong, I know what you have to do to keep safe here-"

"It's all right," Finnick dismissed. "I've made my peace with it."

Peeta nodded. "I'm sorry."

Finnick smiled. "I believe you."

"I can't do that."

"I know."

"Peeta the Weak," Peeta mourned.

"Peeta the Righteous," Finnick said firmly. "You're doing right by her." He smiled. "And you know, sometimes it does us good not to get what we want."

* * *

"Finnick! Peeta! Over here!"

"Is it always this insane?" Peeta asked as the paparazzi jostled him back and forth for a photo.

"No, usually it's crowded," Finnick joked as they pushed through the crowds suffocating them. He slung his arm over Peeta's shoulder. "Grin for the camera!" Peeta did so.

"Peeta! Peeta!"

A female reporter with a yellow beak and feathered headdress called him over. Finnick pushed him towards the microphone with a caution to 'be charming'.

"Um, yes. Hi," he stammered at the strange woman.

"You're a baker's son from District Twelve, a Victor and now the suitor to First Daughter! How do you feel?"

"Um." Peeta blinked at the floating purple and yellow feathers. "Excited?"

The reporter chirped in agreement. "And what does your family think?"

Peeta faltered. "What?"

"Your father and sister! Surely you haven't forgotten them!" she laughed.

"No, no," he struggled. "Of course not…I just…I haven't seen them in a while. I've been…pretty busy," he tried to recover. "I miss them, though! I really," he sighed. "I really miss them." He looked at the camera. "If you're watching Prim, take care of Dad, baby bird."

Finnick was at his side. "That's all the time he has, sorry. Can't keep his pretty girlfriend waiting!"

The reporters laughed at his easy charm as Finnick swept Peeta away.

"Don't talk about home," he whispered.

"What?"

"They want to think everything is best here. Don't show them they're wrong."

"Okay," Peeta nodded.

An Avox opened the door for them.

"Holy..."

"Yeah," Finnick sighed. "This is a Snow birthday."

Everything was white. The chandeliers, the glasses, the dresses, the cakes, the drinks, the table linens were all the color of pale frost. A layer of dense white fog seemed to swirl around his feet. He could see false snow dusting the chairs and floor.

An enormous display of katniss flowers adorned with sparkling snowflakes marked the entrance to the dining room.

"He really went all out," Peeta whistled.

"She's his only kid," Finnick shrugged. "And he's wrapped around her finger."

Peeta walked over to the door where an attendant was checking off names. "Oh yes, Mr. Mellark," the young woman said. "Miss Snow asked that you greet her at the door when she arrives."

"When is she coming?" he asked.

"When she gets here," the attendant said wryly. Finnick laughed.

"Just be ready to take her hand when she gets here. This party is mostly to show you off," he told Peeta, leading him away from the line forming to enter her party.

"Me?" Peeta fretted.

"Of course," he grinned. "She's a teenage girl and you're her celebrated boyfriend. This is to show up all her friends."

"This is going to be a long night," Peeta sighed.

Katniss showed up forty minutes late.

"Right on schedule," Finnick murmured as he followed Peeta to stand inside the door as she was announced. "Forty minutes is her signature time," he explained. "Just over tastefully late into obvious." Peeta laughed.

She stepped inside as her name was announced.

Peeta stared.

Cinna had made her sparkle like snow.

The bodice fitted her waist and gathered with crystals over one shoulder. Sequins spilled from the crystals all the way down to the hem. The skirt flowed like snow drifts from her waist, gathered over one hit so she could glide. It was gossamer and shimmering and breathtaking. Her skin glowed and her hair was dotted with snowflakes and katniss flowers.

He reached out and took her hand.

"You look incredible," he breathed.

"Thank you," she smiled quietly. "Cinna made me look beautiful."

"You are beautiful," he smiled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. He heard shutters snap from the invited press. She blushed pink.

"Want to meet everyone?" she breathed nervously.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Who's everyone?"

"My guests...friends," she corrected herself.

"Okay." He straightened his tie. "Do I look all right?"

She giggled. "You look beautiful too."

He shook hands with her archery instructor and private tutor. He jumped when Enobaria showed him the fangs she'd had drilled from her canine teeth. Katniss' hair dresser and aesthetician were the most modified and bizarre people he'd seen in the Capitol. Her personal physician offered Peeta his services, and her nutritionist told him she thought he looked like he needed more iron.

He was shaking his head in confusion when he turned away from the nutritionist and bumped into the statuesque blonde goddess.

"Peeta Mellark," she murmured. He stared.

She must have been six inches taller than him, but he couldn't tell how much of it was the gilded shoes she wore. She was draped in shimmering gold and he realized as she twisted to set down her champagne glass that the sides of the dress were entirely sheer. He looked over at Katniss. She was biting her lips.

"Cashmere Catania," the vision purred. "I've heard so much about you from little ol' Katniss here. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She held out her hand, palm down. Peeta felt Katniss stiffen by his side.

He realized just in time. It was a test.

He took her hand and twisted it gently into a benign handshake. "Pleasure to meet Katniss' friends," he said. "She's got so many, it's hard to keep track!" he laughed.

Cashmere looked a bit taken back. She smiled and squeezed his hand. She let her thumb graze the back of his hand. "If I can help you remember me, just let me know."

She tickled his palm as he dropped her hand like it had caught fire.

"You're a baker in Twelve, aren't you?" Enobaria purred with her fangs. "Making sweets for your sweet?" she scrunched up her face at Katniss.

"My father's the baker; I'm just his apprentice. But I do owe her a plate of apricot turnovers," he admitted. "Maybe I'll make you painted cookies. I'm not bad," he told Katniss.

"Oh, I love cookies. But they go right to my hips. I prefer other things there," Cashmere winked. Peeta swallowed hard.

He hurriedly looked back to Katniss. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her.

She glanced between him and Cashmere's annoyance with a defiant smile. "Yes."

He stepped over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Glad to hear it." They moved away from Cashmere and Enobaria. He turned to smile at her.

Her earrings caught his eye. They were made from fishhooks.

"Your earrings..." he stared.

Her fingers found them and brushed the sequins tied to the looped fishing wire. "Do you mind them?" she whispered anxiously. "I thought...you'd like them. I watched her interview..." she fretted. "I wanted to wear something from Twelve for you."

The smile came to him unbidden. "Thank you."

She smiled back. This time it wasn't hollow.

"My Lady," they were interrupted.

Silk stood before them. She was holding an intricately carved knife. The blade was shining in the chandelier light. Peeta grabbed her wrist and yanked it from her. Katniss yelped.

"Ow!" Silk cried out, rubbing her wrist.

"What's the meaning of this?" he yelled at her, brandishing the knife. Peacekeepers ran over at the noise. Peeta handed the knife to the captain of the guard.

"It's a gift," Silk growled, straightening her dress and glaring at him. Katniss started at the knife in her guard's care. "It's a presentation from Two on our lady's birthday."

Snow and Esmeralda pushed through the crowd. "What's happened?" he asked. "What is that?" The guests and attendants fell silent. Snow glared at all of them.

"I'm sorry," Peeta finally stammered. "I thought...she had a knife out and I panicked."

Snow looked over at the knife and took it from his guard. He examined it closely while Esmeralda kept her eyes set on Silk's indignant expression.

"A beautiful specimen," he finally announced. "How did you get it in here?"

"Sir, it was a gift," Silk breathed, her nerves showing. "I simply brought the box inside-"

"And then opened it and brandished a knife at my daughter?"

The air was sucked out of the room.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Daddy," Katniss said finally, but Peeta thought she sounded unsure. "It's a lovely gift, thank you."

Silk bowed slightly. Her curls were rustling as she trembled.

"Thank you for your vigilance, Peeta," Esmeralda murmured.

"Yes," Snow muttered, twisting the knife in his hands.

Peeta nodded, not knowing if he should speak. Silk glanced at the door.

"Miss Silk," Snow smiled. "Stop by to see me before you leave this evening. We have a few things we should discuss." He glanced around the guests. "Back to your revelry, all," he smiled. "The night is young!"

The musicians started back up, eager to end the awkward silence. Katniss looked at the knife with trepidation before offering it the captain of the guard for his quick response.

"Miss, it is far too fine a blade," the man deferred.

"Then you'll enjoy it all the more," she smiled. She took Peeta's hand and pulled him over to the dance floor.

She rested her head on his chest while they swayed.

"Sorry I messed up your party," he apologized.

"You didn't mess up anything," she smiled into his shirt.

He smiled and held her close. He heard Cashmere behind him. He knew she was speaking far too loud on purpose. He hoped Katniss couldn't hear.

"You'd think he actually wanted to be here with her."

Peeta could feel the fragile vase crack open in his arms.

* * *

He toed off his shoes in the dark guest bedroom and stretched his aching legs. The clock read three, but he felt as though he'd been awake for a week. Faces had begun to blur in front of his eyes, names for politicians, tutors, doctors, advisors, designers all began to jumble his brain. He was exhausted.

He yanked his suit off and pulled on the soft pajamas with a sigh.

He stepped out in the living room.

She was sitting in the dark on the sofa, watching the news reel about her own party that night. Her dress was puddled over the sofa and she pulled at a sequin absent-mindedly.

She glanced up with a half-smile. "They're saying it was the party of the decade."

"It was," he said. "I've never seen anything like that."

"I have," she muttered. "Daddy does this every year."

"He adores you," Peeta smiled. "I'm sure he'd give you the moon if he could."

Katniss smiled and folded her hands on her knees. The report looped back to the beginning to talk about the fashions on the arrival carpet.

He watched his own interview with the bird-like reporter.

"You miss her very much," she murmured at his mention of Prim.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"And your friends?"

"Them too."

He sat down on the sofa. "I don't have as many friends as you, though."

He heard her sniffle and realized she was nearing tears.

"Peeta, I don't have any friends." The tears spilling over didn't match her smile. "Did you meet anyone who didn't work for me or Daddy tonight?"

"But you've got Cashmere and Enobaria-"

She released a sad and joyless laugh. "They hang out with me so I'll buy them things. Or Daddy makes them hang out with me. Nobody likes me."

"Katniss-"

"But you like everybody!" she broke in with a desperately sad grin. "You didn't even want an unfair advantage over the other Tributes. You even like people who are trying to kill you," she giggled, bereft. "So some small part of you must like me," she said, eagerly convincing herself. "You'll love me back someday," she confirmed, and he thought she might be talking to herself at that point. "You will! Because I love you so much!"

"Katniss-" he leaned in to take her hand.

"I've got to go!" she cried out. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep!"

And she ran away and locked her bedroom door before he could say anything to break her heart.

* * *

She was picking at her waffles the next morning when he tiptoed into the dining room. She had one knee tucked up to her chin at the dining table, bare toes curling around the seat of her chair. Her chin rested dejectedly on the kneecap.

Sae glanced up with a smile. "Good morning, young sir. Would you like waffles?"

"Yes, please," Peeta murmured. Katniss didn't look up from the blueberry she pushed around her plate. He slipped into the chair across from her.

"The guest room is a bit drafty," he said. "I'm glad your father suggested another blanket."

She pushed the blueberry over the lip of the plate. "You don't have to try to make me feel better, Peeta," she sighed. "I know you don't like me either."

"I like you!"

"No, you don't. You're here so Prim won't be Reaped."

He stared at the tablecloth.

She set her fork down. He watched her rise and walk back to her room and close the door. Sae came back and pause at the empty seat.

"She doesn't have any visitors, does she?"

Sae shook her head sadly. "She does mean well," she offered.

Peeta nodded. "I know. Save me some waffles," he requested as he walked over to Katniss' door.

He knocked softly.

"Go away Peeta."

He pushed the door open. She was holding Gus to her chest, cross-legged on her bed.

"I said go away," she pouted as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't give you your birthday gift."

She blinked. "What?"

"Last night. I brought you your gift and never gave it to you."

"Twelve gave me that coal burning lamp made of gold," she frowned.

"Twelve did. I had something from me."

"Oh." She allowed a sliver of hope to peek through one of her cracks.

"May I sit down?"

She nodded. He crossed to the bed. She looked at him quizzically as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I wrote something for you."

She stared. "What?"

"I'm no craftsman. And you had more desserts than you could eat at the party. The only other thing I'm good at is schoolwork; homework. English was my best subject. So...I wrote you a poem."

"A poem?" she whispered.

He nodded. He unfolded the square. He read.

_She isn't like a girl from One, with blinding garish jewels/Nor is she as a girl from Two, with heart as cold as stone._

_Three has no draw for her, she needs no microscope to see/our land is full of marvels wide by naked eye alone._

_Four has waters beautiful, but none as pure as her/She flees from Five's dark, cold labs and shuns their dusty gloom._

_Six will never be her home; where trains run day and night./Seven's seeds grow to trees, but her love's a fairer bloom._

_Meticulous as the stitching in a garment made in Eight, she has more beauty in her heart than any they can build/_

_She isn't like a girl from Nine, with grain surrounding her/The beasts of Ten would low and bend to hear her lovely lilt._

_Eleven's fruits are far less sweet when weighed against her kiss/The sun's beams are shadow when in compare to her eyes' silver glow._

_Twelve is my home and is my heart, but something more is true/she has a part, she is my life and now my heart her home._

He looked up as she gasped. She was crying.

"I'm not very good-" he began to ask before she threw Gus down and wrapped her arms around him.

"You wrote that for me," she wept.

"Yes," he whispered, dropping the page to hold her. "I wanted you to hear how wonderful you are."

She cried harder.

"Please don't cry," he murmured. "I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad," she hiccupped, pulling back to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "I'm crying because you made me happier with one poem than I've felt in my entire life."

He smiled. She smiled and sobbed at the same time. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears from her cheek. He was surprised to find himself leaning in.

She was still hiccupping when he pressed his lips to hers. They were hot from her tears, but soft as a rose petal. He tasted the salt from the tears and the tart blueberries from her breakfast.

He felt her press back hesitantly; nervously. Then with full abandon.

Her fingers were in his hair and his hands moved to her shoulder blades to press her to him. He felt breathless and confused but warm and excited. She pressed against him harder.

They tumbled off the bed.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out, rolling off where she'd landed on him. Her face was fiery red. "I didn't mean to push you..." she stuttered.

He giggled awkwardly. "I wasn't paying attention to the edge of the bed."

"No, no, it's my fault," she said.

He laughed. She blushed.

"That was really nice," he told her, pushing a loose strand from her face. "That was my first kiss."

"Really?" she grinned.

"You?"

Her face turned redder than he thought possible. "Um...I practiced. Once."

His mouth fell open. "Finnick?"

"It was just once. For practice!" she pleaded. "Don't tell my dad! I just...I knew you were coming and I'd never kissed anyone. I didn't think...oh I'm so embarrassed," she moaned, burying her face, "I shouldn't have told you."

"I don't mind. I think," he frowned. "But I'm going to tell him to keep his lips off you from now on."

She giggled.

"Miss? Are you all right? I heard a crash!" Sae called from the door.

"Yes, Sae. We're coming back to breakfast," Katniss called. She smiled shyly at Peeta. "Would you like to have waffles with me?"

"I would," he grinned.


	7. Better

**Chapter Seven: Better**

"It's not that funny," he rolled his eyes and she wiped tears of laughter from her cheeks. The Peacekeeper pulling the arrow from his body armor looked less amused.

"Miss, it nearly broke the skin!" he complained.

"Then move away from the target!" she called, still laughing. "He'll shoot you by accident, don't forget!"

Peeta sighed. He knew she meant no harm, but he still hated remembering the Games even after three months out of the Arena.

"Okay, now really. Relax your shoulders," she giggled as he lifted her bow again.

"I'm no good," he repeated hesitantly. "Everyone stand back!"

Attendants scattered. They'd had time to judge his skill and hurried to safety.

The bow bounced off the drainpipe of the archery supply shed and fell into the fountain. Katniss doubled over, nearly sick with laughter. He dropped the bow and raised his hands.

"I'm going to hurt someone, I better stop."

"That...sounds...good..." she gasped, struggling to stay upright. She motioned for her instructor to collect the bow and arrows and she linked her arm through Peeta's to walk back to the house. He watched her smiling her wicked little smile as she teased him.

He remembered how surprised he was the day he realized he liked that smile.

* * *

It was just over a week after her birthday and Cashmere and Enobaria had been invited for tea. Katniss stomped around her room and changed her outfit three times, no matter how he insisted she looked fine. She finally settled on a pale blue shift dress Cinna had fashioned for her and called her makeup artists to do her hair and face.

Peeta sat baffled, watching her twist her hem while she watched the clock. It wasn't until Cashmere walked in and gave Katniss a sneering once-over that he truly saw what Finnick had meant.

"Oh, having a casual day?" Cashmere mocked her host's garb as she strolled in. The long white lace dress that clung to her was tight enough Peeta questioned how she was breathing. Enobaria, clad in a leather dress with spiky studs, laughed as she swept past Katniss. Peeta felt his temper flare.

"Sorry, we were up late last night," he blurted out. "We just got up to have you over," he smiled.

Enobaria and Cashmere stared. Katniss' eyes were wide. When her guests turned away and strutted defiantly to the dining room, he gave her a wink and she smiled a 'thank you'. He decided not to mention they had only been playing hide and seek in the dark of her apartment, although after she won three of five rounds he rewarded her with kisses until her giggling woke Sae in her adjoining quarters.

He took her hand to lead her over to the table, kissing her knuckles before pulling a chair out for her. She pretended not to see Cashmere's envious glare.

"So," Enobaria huffed. "I hear from Luxor you've been attending estate dinners now."

"Yes," Katniss said warily.

"I had no idea you were interested in politics," Enobaria sniffed.

"I'm interested in what's best for Panem," Katniss said.

"And you think your father's way is best?"

Katniss sat stunned. "I...what...you..."

"It has been the same for as long as he's been president," Cashmere said to Enobaria. "At least for Two."

"And for One," the woman in leather agreed.

"You'd think by now things would have improved for those outside the Capitol realm."

"Considering how much we do for the Capitol."

"How much we do for all of Panem."

Peeta watched Katniss' eyes dart back and forth between the Victors of One and Two.

He cleared his throat. "Katniss will find her own way."

They all turned to look at Peeta.

"She has his advisors and her own. She's watched his law for her whole life; she's learned it all. She'll make Panem her own when it's time." He turned to her and nodded. Her smiled was small and hopeful.

Peeta looked over to Enobaria. "How is your Overseer's mistress? Silk, isn't it?"

"She's a co-Overseer," Enobaria gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell," he smirked. "She doesn't seem to be too focused on your District."

Enobaria's fangs were visible.

"And should I guess Mason is your overseer?" Peeta asked, dropping a sugar cube into his tea and swirling it with satisfaction.

"Of course," Cashmere said in a clipped tone.

"Hmm."

"Mason was instrumental in making sure the Nut could link up to all of Panem," Katniss said suddenly. Peeta glanced up. "He imported the brightest technicians from Three and Five to design a satellite system that would allow surveillance of all of the country." She looked up at Cashmere. "At my father's request, of course. It was my father's idea," she sat, glancing over to Peeta. "The best ideas usually are. After all, inspiration and intuition are just as important as ambition."

It wasn't more than five minutes later that Cashmere invented an excuse to leave and Enobaria followed her out. Peeta closed the door too loudly after them and returned to find Katniss standing at the window behind the table.

"Katniss?"

"I've never spoken to them like that."

"Like a person who deserves their respect?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yeah," she sighed sadly. "I suppose so." She looked back outside.

"Do you think I could lead Panem?"

He walked over to her side. "Do you want to?"

"Some of it." She saw his confused look and smiled. "Three, Four, Five. I guess all of them except One and Two. Maybe I can sell them off," she joked. "Think the Russo-Japanese Empire would want them?"

"Not once they meet the inhabitants," he laughed. She smiled at the gardens outside her window. He inched closer. "Why the outlying districts?" he asked quietly.

She picked at the sill. "Your emissaries are nicer to me," she whispered. "They may not like me, but I don't feel stupid around them. I, um, I know the schools aren't as good out there," she apologized. "But I still feel smart talking to them."

He watched her until she looked over.

"Katniss. You're worthy."

She started to cry. He kissed her until she stopped.

They climbed under the tea table and tried to toss sugar cubes into each other's mouths; she was a much better aim than him. She blushed when he told her so.

"It's probably best, they'd go right to my hips," she said, feigning Cashmere's affected accent. "Even though I'd prefer other things there." She smiled that wicked little smile that made him shiver that first night.

It made him feel warm now.

* * *

They strolled through the gardens together and she squeezed his arms. They'd had tea alone for the past few weeks and he preferred it that way. Dinners with her parents were awkward as Snow eyed his daughter's furtive glances at her roommate, but no more than he imagined any protective father in Twelve would.

"Don't worry. I wasn't so great at first," she smiled softly. "Now." She looked at him. "I always get my mark," she hinted. She watched him hear her without listening. "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry?"

"You have that faraway look you get," she told him, her brow furrowing. "Is everything all right?"

He didn't realize she'd been watching him that closely. "I was thinking about dinner with your parents. And wondering what it would be like to introduce you to my father," he smiled.

"Do you think he'd like me?"

"Of course," Peeta told her.

"Really?" she smiled. "I wonder if Primrose would like me."

"You saved her from the Games," Peeta blurted out. "She'd love you."

He saw he'd startled her. "Sorry," he mumbled, unsure of what else to say. He never talked about the nights he woke up screaming and she didn't ask. She'd just dab the sweat from his forehead, hold him close and whisper he was safe until he fell back to sleep.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. "I'm..." she gave up.

He scrambled for something to say. "She'd talk your ear off, I'm sure. She's never had another girl around."

"I always wanted siblings," Katniss replied hurriedly. "I wished for a little sister for years."

Peeta smiled. "But you got all your parents' attention. Sometimes it's hard to not be the baby anymore."

"I can't imagine you as jealous," she grinned. She trailed her fingers along the marble handrail as they ascended the steps to the expansive marble patio overlooking the gardens. He watched her trying not to think of his time in the Arena.

They walked back to the apartment in a silence he knew was not quite as comfortable as they liked to pretend. He excused himself to shower and change and she nodded, knowing he needed the time alone for a short while. He kissed her and left her at her own room to do the same.

He sat on his bed with the lights off. His fingers unconsciously found the framed photo on the night table. He stared at the picture his father had sent in response to the letter Haymitch had delivered. He opened the back of the frame housing the portrait of Prim in her father's arms, smiling bravely for the camera. He pulled out the letter he'd discovered concealed inside. He read it for what felt like the millionth time.

_Peeta -_

_My boy. My sweet boy. I'm so proud of you._

_Prim misses you every day. She is grateful for what you've done for her. I am grateful. It gets harder to remember that the longer you are away, we want you here with us so badly._

_I hope you find this letter, but even if you don't I know for me you'll always be with us, in our hearts. I do want you to find this. I want you to know you are cherished._

_You will always be my sweet boy._

_With all our love,_

_Dad_

Peeta hid the note again and crawled into the shower. He wondered if Katniss ever sat on the tub floor, letting the water wash over her like he did. She probably did before. Maybe not now.

She'd changed so much in these few short months.

She said 'please' and 'thank you' now. She spoke up during estate dinners; not often but with conviction and confidence. She returned gifts to districts when she didn't need them. She sent notes of appreciation. He convinced her to try squirrel and she liked it.

She remembered Tributes by their names.

When she realized television bored him she stopped watching so much too. They played games and read and he taught her to draw, but she really liked to watch him draw. He liked to draw her.

He found himself smiling more. She smiled more. It wasn't hollow.

But then he would remember the note hidden behind the picture of the family he'd never see again. And his smile would be gone again.

* * *

"Have you asked her if you could just visit?" Finnick asked, swiping a grape off the flirting Avox's tray as he winked at her.

"Once," Peeta sighed. "It was too soon, it was only a month after I'd been here. She freaked out that I wanted to leave and locked herself in her room for hours crying." He refused the offered grapes. "I haven't asked again."

"Maybe they could come here?"

Peeta shook his head. "I don't want Prim anywhere near here. I don't even want to send them mail in case anyone sees the address."

Finnick nodded thoughtfully. "Sorry," he muttered uselessly.

"It's okay. It was the deal," Peeta breathed. "I just..."

"You love them. You miss them. It can't be helped."

"It's not that I don't...care about Katniss, I just wish I could have both."

Finnick stretched out on the lounge and nodded again. "Give it time, Peeta. She's never loved anyone before. When she realizes you can love more than one person, like how she loves her parents and you at the same time, she'll come around."

Peeta was about to reply when the door slammed.

"Hey Kat, Finnick's here! What's wrong?" he asked as she shuffled in.

"What?" she asked. "Oh, Finnick. Hey." He waved while looking at her curiously.

"I said you look a bit distracted," Peeta frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just...nothing." She turned to her room, but then turned back. "Has Phosphora been acting strangely around you, Finnick?"

"No," he said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"It sounds so silly," she said, as though embarrassed. "I thought…I think…" she laughed, "I could have sworn she was following me today! I saw her arrive when I was eating breakfast with Mom, and she waved. But then I saw her in the hallway when I was going to my Franco lessons. And I saw her in the window when I was saying hello to Daddy in the gardens. Or I think I saw her in the window...I guess. I'm sure it's silly," she shook her head and smiled. "I'm imagining things. I'll go change."

Peeta glanced over at Finnick as she hummed to herself in her room. "What have you heard?"

"From Five? Nothing," Finnick breathed tensely. "But I'm sure she's overheard Mason and Luxor too. Thinking she has to get an edge up on what they're doing."

"I don't like this, Finnick," Peeta said, watching Katniss' door. "She should know to stay away from them."

"Peeta, you can't say anything," Finnick said severely, sitting up suddenly. "If Snow thinks his daughter is in any remote danger, everyone will suffer. Everyone. Your father, your sister, my wife-" he stopped himself, stunned he'd said it.

Peeta gasped. "You're married?"

"Shut up!" Finnick hissed, panic in his eyes. "You can't say anything," he pleaded. "There are no real plans, there's no known danger yet. But if Snow finds out anyone is even trying to plan anything he'll punish everyone. It'll be the Dark Days again."

Peeta agreed silently. He knew Finnick was right. He glanced up and whispered. "How long have you been married?"

Finnick looked worried. "I won't tell anyone," Peeta whispered.

"Almost two years," Finnick whispered.

Peeta smiled sadly. "Congratulations."

Finnick laughed a little. "Thanks. We're trying to have a baby."

"You'd be a great dad."

"Really?" Finnick looked up hopefully. "You think so?"

"You take really good care of Katniss," Peeta told him. "I can't imagine a more difficult kid to raise!"

Finnick covered his laughter as Katniss' door opened and she came to join them on the sofa. "And where have you been all morning?" Finnick asked, poking her with his foot.

"Daddy's in town for the morning. He wanted me to sit in on his military council meeting," she sighed.

"Really?" Peeta asked. "That sounds intense."

"I guess so," she frowned. "The strategy stuff was a bit confusing for me. I don't understand why he wanted to send out plainclothes officers to One and Two this week. I tried to ask him about it after the session was over, but he had to meet with Sycamore."

Peeta's eyes were wide. "Plainclothes? Like…like spies?"

"Yeah," she frowned. "I guess he's checking up on Mason and Luxor's efficacy as Overseers. I know he always says they're more interested in themselves than making One and Two work for Panem."

"Just One and Two?" Peeta asked, ignoring the warning glare Finnick was giving him.

"That's all he said. Why?"

"Just curious."

Katniss smiled. "Maybe you should come with me sometime. If you, um," she blushed, "want to learn about ruling Panem."

He opened his mouth for words he couldn't find.

* * *

When Katniss left for a dress fitting and Finnick was on the train back to Four, Peeta found himself alone and staring at the phone again. He considered the time. He dialed.

It rang.

"Hello?"

His voice broke. "Prim?"

"Peeta?" she whispered.

"Hey, baby bird."

She began to cry and laugh simultaneously. "Peeta! Dad! It's Peeta!"

He smiled as she shouted across the house. He'd told her so many times just to put the phone down and walk to the door. But she still shouted. It made him happy.

"Peeta?" His father's voice joined Prim's joyful sniffles on the line. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Dad," Peeta said, his voice wavering slightly. "It's so good to hear your voices."

"How are you? Are you all right?" his father asked quickly. "Prim, get a tissue, don't wipe your nose on your sleeve."

Peeta laughed. "I'm fine, Dad. I miss you guys so much. I look at your picture every day."

"My sweet boy," his father sighed. "I've been waiting to hear your voice for so long!"

"Can you come home?" Prim begged. "Can you visit us?"

"I don't know, Prim-bird," he sighed. "Um…I wanted to call and tell you…Katniss invited me to start coming

to her father's council meetings…to learn how to govern Panem. Can you imagine? Me in charge?" he laughed painfully. "Or I guess helping her."

He heard the confusion sputtering on the phone and realized he had to say it out loud. "I think I'm going to marry Katniss."

The silence was painful.

"Peeta," his father mourned.

"It's okay, Dad," Peeta sniffled. "She's really nice. She's so sweet. You'd like her. You would too, Prim. She's always wanted a sister."

Prim's ragged draw of air broke his heart. "Can I come to the wedding? To see you?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"It'll be a few years," he said. "Her dad will want to wait."

He heard the door open outside. He hurried on to finish.

"I should go; she's back from her dress fitting. Did you know Cinna is now her designer? I get to see him a lot. He was so nice to Leevy." He tried to sound cheerful and thought he just sounded desperate.

"I love you so much, Peeta," his father murmured. "Remember that. You're always here with us always because we love you so much."

"Peeta," cried Prim.

"I love you, baby bird. I love you, Dad. I miss you," he whispered quickly. "I'll always be with you."

He hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. He took a deep breath to settle his pounding heart.

The door squeaked and he glanced up. Katniss smiled sadly at him from the frame.

It was like the vase was broken into a million pieces.

* * *

"I know you're awake."

"No I'm not." He could hear the teasing, but he knew she wouldn't be truly smiling. She'd been trying to be brave ever since she overheard him talking to his family the few weeks before. He shifted his head on the pillow to look at her. "I'm talking in my sleep," she explained, her eyes shut tight.

"Huh. I wonder if you're ticklish in your sleep."

Her eyelids flew up. His fingers found her ribs and she shrieked with laughter as he chased her across the sheets. "Shhh! You're going to wake Sae," she scolded.

"You're going to wake Sae," he shot back, biting his tongue as he laughed. He poked her over and over as she swatted his hands.

"Stop," she laughed, covering her mouth.

"Okay." He held up his hands in surrender. She nodded. He tackled her around her waist and pinned to the mattress with his knees while he tickled her sides. She kicked and struggled and laughed.

"I'm going to pee my pants, stop!"

He conceded and set his palms down on the mattress on either side of her. He smiled down at her settling giggles. Slowly her mirth faded and he saw the sorrow rerun to her eyes. "Katniss?"

"Yes?" she whispered fearfully.

"I like being here with you."

She exhaled slowly. "You miss your family."

"I do. But if I went home," he said, lowering himself to lie by her side, "I'd miss you."

She watched him, still searching his face. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back fervently.

He felt warm again. He kissed her back, pressing into her. He discovered his fingers seeking her hair to bring her mouth against his firmly.

She opened her mouth to him. He tasted her lips and tongue. He was breathing hard when he pulled back to stare in her eyes. She swallowed hard. He traced his hands up her sides and finally cradled her face to gaze at her.

"I want you to stay," she whispered.

"I know," was all he could say.


	8. News From Home

**Chapter Eight: News From Home**

She was pacing the living room the next morning when he wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. "You okay?" he asked. He could still taste her lips on his from last night's passionate kisses.

"I'm okay," she said distractedly.

"Are you thinking about-?"

"What? Oh, no," she smiled. "I, um. Well, yes, but I was thinking about something else now."

"Like what?" he asked, slipping over to her with a hopeful glance and wrapping his arms around her.

"Like I need to be alone for a little while," she sighed. She furrowed her brow. "Do you mind? Can you find something to do?"

He pouted, hoping to make her smile.

"Please?"

"All right. For how long?"

"I don't know," she breathed. "Why don't you go practice your archery?"

"I don't think your instructor would call that practice," he laughed. "Disaster is a better word."

"Either way, go," she teased, pushing him away towards the door.

He practiced with the targets for nearly an hour before the instructor took the bow away from him with a flourish of disgust. He tried throwing knives and had to stop when he cut his hands. After the doctor had sealed the wounds with a handheld repair device, she told him he should avoid weapons for the rest of the day. He gladly agreed.

He wandered around the garden, wondering how long he should wait to return or if she would send an Avox for him when her stormy thoughts had cleared. He stumbled when he realized he wanted to be back at her side.

He sat heavily down on a stone bench. He stared at the roses around him. He thought of Leevy. _What would she say?_ he thought. _If she knew I was sleeping alongside the enemy's daughter? _The man who sentenced her to die would be his father-in-law if Katniss truly wanted him to marry her. He shook his head. He couldn't say if it was being her husband or being Snow's son-in-law that bothered him, but he had an idea.

_She's not one of them. She's tormented by them. Not the same way as the District citizens, but they want her under their control as well. She might as well be from Twelve_, he thought. There were times he forgot she wasn't his District partner, sent to survive this cruel place together.

Then Snow and his wife would come back for a night and he'd sit through a fearful and awkward dinner watching her father glare at him.

His eyes focused on the flowers across from him. He finally saw what was smack in front of his eyes. He leapt to his feet. How long had he been in Snow's personal rose garden?

He turned to run back to the house and ran smack into the President.

"Sir! I'm sorry," he stammered. "I was just…Katniss wanted to be alone for a while. I didn't know you were back-"

Snow's eyes narrowed on him. "Alone? Why?"

Peeta swallowed and forced words out. "She said she wanted to think," he croaked.

Snow's eyes were slits. "To think."

He regretted his word choice. He prayed Snow didn't imagine the worst.

"Walk with me."

Peeta's legs were shaking as he dogged the President down a long row of blood red roses.

"Peeta," Snow sighed thoughtfully. "I don't like you. Not at all."

Peeta's stomach sank to his shoes and his hands turned to ice.

"You didn't kill one Tribute in your Games. Frankly, I thought you were a waste of time. I still think you were the most boring Tribute I've ever had to congratulate. And that's in 20 years of Games." He eyed up the boy standing at his side. "But you did protect my daughter. I have no doubt Silk intended to harm Katniss. Not publicly at her party, but certainly soon. One's Overseers have always been…impetuous."

Peeta nodded despite his confusion.

"I don't need to tell you that Silk and Luxor have both been dispatched. I was tired of them anyway."

Nausea gripped him.

"Despite my equal distaste for you, I am sparing you their fate for my daughter's sake. She genuinely likes you. I have no idea why. I assume it's a phase she's going through." Snow stopped the gentle pace of his stroll and squared off with Peeta. "However, should you harm her. Or fail to protect her from harm. Or do anything I would find….unsavory…" Peeta choked at his words "I will not hesitate to rid her of you. Am I clear?"

"Yes…yes, sir." It was barely a whisper.

"And stay out of my rose garden."

"Yes, sir."

Snow stared at him. "Go."

Peeta turned and ran back to the house.

He arrived back at her door panting and out of breath. He didn't care she hadn't summoned him yet, he had to get inside where he felt safe. Well, safer.

She was just hanging up the phone when he burst in. Her eyes were wide. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" he panicked. "I just...I wanted to come back."

"There's someone here for you," she breathed.

He blinked. "What?"

"The stationmaster just called. He said there was someone there asking for you. That's he'd be here shortly if it was permitted."

He stared. "He?"

"I think it's a friend of yours."

Peeta swallowed. It could be a trick. Someone coming to murder him and take Katniss prisoner. Someone to kidnap him and force Katniss to abdicate her inheritance. Although Peeta was sure Snow would let him die before he allowed Katniss to make any such agreement.

But if it wasn't...he only had one friend daring enough to make a trip to the Capital.

* * *

"Gale!" Peeta threw his arms around his friend.

"It's so good to see you," Gale laughed. He pulled back and smiled. "It's weird not to see you with extra padding," he joked, poking Peeta in his stomach.

Peeta rolled his eyes. "The food is too rich to eat a lot of it," he confessed. "The first night I got so sick, I had to make a deal with myself to keep it reasonable."

Gale was already looking over his shoulder. Peeta cleared his throat. "Gale, this is Katniss Snow."

She tiptoed over timidly. Gale's eyes were suspicious but curious as she extended her hand. "Hi," she murmured. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

"Really? Then they can't be true," he said warmly. She laughed.

"Come on in," she said, guiding them to the living room. "You've come a long way, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh. Um. Water?" he asked.

Peeta turned to Gale. "Do you want orange juice?"

Gale's eyes were wide. "Real orange juice?" Peeta nodded in amusement. He looked so much like Leevy in that moment. "Okay, orange juice."

Katniss bowed her head. "I'll go get it myself. You guys should catch up." Peeta saw the anxiety in her eyes as she hurried from the room. He turned back to his friend. Gale smiled again, but it wasn't happy. Peeta sighed and pulled him over to the sofa.

"She's...," Gale mumbled. "Thought she'd be...I don't know."

"Scary looking?" Peeta laughed.

"Yeah. She's pretty."

Peeta nodded. He leaned in and dropped his voice. "Is everything okay? Is your family okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. They're fine."

"And you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

Peeta eyed him. "Why...? What are you doing here?" Peeta whispered. "She's nervous I want to go home, I don't want her to get jealous and panic. Her dad is-"

"It's your dad."

Peeta felt the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"He's…he's sick."

"Sick with what?"

Gale shrugged. "I can't pronounce what the healer said. But, um. Peet, it's not going to be too long."

Peeta felt his whole body start to shake. "But he was fine - We talked. No. No no no no no," he whispered and rocked.

"Here's the juice-Peeta?" The glasses on the tray rattled as Katniss rushed over and set it down too quickly on the floor. She knelt by his side. "Peeta, what's wrong?" she pleaded.

"His dad's not doing so great," Gale murmured. "He's not going to around much longer."

"Oh no," she breathed. She grabbed Peeta's hand. "Peeta," she breathed.

"Is there anything you want me to tell him? When I go back?" Gale asked softly. "I came here so I could tell you he loves you very much."

"What about Prim?" Peeta asked with a choking voice.

"Mom said we can take her. It'll be okay."

Peeta started to cry. "Is she okay?"

Gale tried to lie and say yes, but he couldn't. So he just didn't answer.

"My dad," he whispered. "Not my dad," he cried.

Katniss' voice was weak when she spoke. "You should go home."

His head snapped up. "What?"

She looked scared and sad. "You should go to him. You need to be with your family."

He stared at her purposefully. "Really, Katniss? Really?" he begged.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I'll come back," he insisted. "I'll be-"

"No you won't."

He frowned. "Yes I will."

"No you won't."

She smiled and it broke his heart.

"You have to take care of Prim now. She's going to be all alone. She needs her brother." He opened his mouth. "I'll keep her out of the Reaping, Peeta. I owe you that much."

"Katniss-"

"No, Peeta. I've kept you away from the people you love long enough. I owe you all the time I've stolen from you," she said. He heard the quiver starting in her voice. "I already took your last few months with your father," she said, wiping a stray tear. "You need to go home now."

She stood up. "Mr. Hawthorne, please help him pack his things. Whatever he'd like to take. I'll call you a hovercraft."

She stumbled from the room. Peeta watched her go. The vase was broken, fully and irreparably. But the flower inside had finally been freed.

Gale helped Peeta from the sofa to his room. He blindly threw clothes in a bag, not looking if he remembered or forgot anything important. All he could think of what his father and the clock counting down.

He swept his eyes around the room that had been his home for a few months. He felt a tenderness he didn't expect at leaving it. He staggered to the door and Gale opened it.

"Wait!" Katniss ran from her room. He could see she'd been crying. She was gripping her bear.

"Do you think…do you think Prim would want Gus?" she asked. She choked back a sob. "He always makes me feel better."

Peeta took the bear. "Are you sure you don't want him?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I had something much better," she whispered. "It won't be the same." She let a sob escape and threw her arms around Peeta. She pressed her lips to his ear. "I love you."

He squeezed her tight and kissed her temple. "Thank you, Katniss," he whispered.

She let him go and wiped her eyes. "Goodbye."

He nodded and ran for home.

* * *

Peeta fidgeted fearfully in the hovercraft. Gale was silent and stoic.

"Do we have time?" he asked in a panicked voice. "Can't you fly faster?" he called up to the pilot.

"We'll be there in three minutes," the pilot shouted back. "Calm down."

Peeta settled back and tore at the leather seat. "I've got to get there in time," he fretted. "I have to see Prim before…" he broke off. "Will I get there in time?" he asked Gale.

Gale nodded.

"Gale?"

The hovercraft began its descent.

"Gale?"

They started to lower in front of the Justice Building in Twelve.

"Gale?"

The landing gear touched down.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Get down."

Gale grabbed Peeta's head and shoved him as hard as he could to the floor just as the sound of gunfire rang out. Peeta heard the pilot shouting. A door was flung open; he guessed it was the pilot's side door. There was a scuffle. Gale held him firmly to the floor as he tried to look. There was a lot of shouting. A gunshot. A terrible scream.

Then it was quiet.

Gale uncovered Peeta's head and sat up. He called out the open door. "I got him!"

Peeta sat up. "What?"

The door flew open.

"Dad!" Peeta threw himself out of the hatchway and into his father's arm. "Dad! I thought-I thought-" he choked as his father held him.

"Shh, my boy. My sweet boy," his father cried, holding him. "I'm okay. You're here and I'm okay."

A squeal and his name being shouted by a little voice brought his eyes to the house on the far side of the square. "Prim!"

He ran to her. When they collided he lifted her up into the air. She was crying and calling his name. He held on to her tight and swung her legs back and forth.

"I missed you so much," she cried.

"I missed you too, baby bird," he sighed. "I thought I'd never get to hug you again."

He heard her gasp and he turned her around. They were pulling the body of the Capital pilot from the hovercraft. He covered her eyes. "Gale, what's going on?" he shouted.

Gale turned away from two men carrying heavy guns. "It's happening, Peeta. Come see."

He set Prim down and he and his father shielded her from the body as they hurried into the Justice Building. He was shocked at the crowd gathered inside by the one working television in the Chief Justice's office. He noticed that no officials were crowded into the gathering hall. There were only civilians. He was more surprised at how many were armed.

He stared at the television. He knew that garden. It looked familiar.

"Is that?" he whispered to Gale. "The rose garden?"

Gale nodded, but Peeta didn't need his affirmation. He could see that it was a patch to the live security camera in the garden. Snow was trimming the rose bushes. He saw someone approaching him. Katniss.

She had been crying, it was evident even on the silent and grainy camera. Her father turned to her and she ran into his arms. He held her and she sobbed. He stroked her hair. He pulled her back to kiss her forehead. She turned around. Peeta saw her mother calling from the back marble staircase. Katniss started to walk back to her mother.

She was about fifty feet away from her father when the parachute fell.

She must have heard him say something, or gasp in surprise, because she stopped and turned around. The little silver parachute with the little silver canister had dropped into his hands with sublime accuracy. He stared. She frowned.

It exploded.

Peeta watched helplessly as the blast flung her through the air. She hit a rosebush and rolled to the ground. She was still awake enough to see her father engulfed in flames before her eyes. He could hear her screams in his head.

She was crawling back to the pile of ash when her mother's arms caught her and enveloped her, covering her face from the horror.

Peeta saw the back door of the house kick outward. Heavily armed guards ran out, guns trained on the two sobbing woman.

"No!"

The civilians of Twelve turned back to his cries. He flung himself at Gale. "They can't kill them! She's a child!"

"They're not going to kill them right now," Gale said firmly. "Not now."

Peeta looked helplessly back to the screen.

A woman with a stern face and cheerless eyes was standing over Katniss. Her mother was being handcuffed. He imagined her screaming for her daughter's life. The stern-faced woman pulled Katniss to her feet by her hair. She slapped her hard before they cuffed her as well. Peeta could see the woman spit the work 'brat' at Katniss before she and her mother were dragged into their home.

"Gale!" Peeta shouted at him. "I've got to go back for her!"

Gale looked around at the shocked civilians gaping at Peeta. He grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into the hallway.

"Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"They're going to kill her!"

"Why shouldn't they?" Gale looked genuinely confused.

"She's just a kid, Gale." Peeta fumbled in the duffle bag still slung over his shoulder. He yanked her stuffed bear from bag. "Does this look like she's dangerous?"

"She's Snow's daughter, Peeta."

"And he's ash." He angrily jammed the bear back in the bag.

"Peeta, you need to calm down," his father said, clutching his shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen to her tonight. I promise you. Come back to the house, we'll have a talk, okay?"

Peeta searched his face and found he was telling the truth. He nodded sadly. He saw Prim swinging her legs on a bench nervously, waiting for him. He gestured for her to come over and she ran to him.

He held her hand tight as his father walked them home.

Inside the bakery, Prim produced a cup of warm tea and led him to their worn kitchen table. He ran his hands over the smooth, aged wood. He could see how different his polished hands look compared to his father's calloused and cracked hands.

His father cleared his throat. "Prim, why don't you go pick some strawberries for dessert?"

Prim glanced longingly at her brother. "Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "You won't go anywhere without me?" she asked.

"Of course not, baby bird," he smiled.

She nearly cried at hearing her nickname again. She blinked away her tears and ran to the garden to find berries.

His father sat across from him. "I never thought I'd see you again," he exhaled with a piteous laugh. "I first...I knew you'd never kill anyone. You're so good," he choked. "And then...by accident..."

"It's okay, Dad," Peeta smiled weakly. "It's all over now. I'm home."

"Yeah. Just in time for this mess," his father sighed.

"What's happened?"

"The rebellion that we've been waiting for." His father took a breath. "Where to begin? I don't even know. You know things have been wrong for a long time."

Peeta nodded.

"There's always been an underground. Always talk that things need to change."

"I...I heard. From a friend in the Capital. But, Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"It never went anywhere. I wasn't going to let you get caught up in anything that could get you hurt. Peacekeepers used to break up meetings, take people away. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"Twelve is rebelling?"

"We were. But the people in the Capital now. It's Thirteen."

"What?"

His father rubbed his eyes. "I don't even understand it myself. They were in hiding. All these years we thought they were dead. They were underground. They were just waiting for One and Two to fight amongst themselves; weaken themselves so Thirteen could swoop in. News got around that One's Overseer and that bimbo on his arm were gone and Mason's missing. Everything just went up overnight."

Peeta stared at the table. "What's going to happen?" he whispered.

"Thirteen's good people, I think. Met a woman named Paylor who came over last week before the strike. She's second in command or something. And," he smiled, "they've promised no more Hunger Games."

His father shook his head in amazement. "The districts are going to have control over their own land; citizens. We can travel between districts if we want."

"Travel." Peeta said it aloud. "Good. I need to get back to the Capital."

"You can't go!" Prim was at the back door. "Peeta, you just got back! You can't go again!" She dropped the colander of berries and they popped out of the bowl and rolled everywhere.

He turned around in his chair. "Prim, they'll kill Katniss."

"What's going on, Peeta?" his father asked softly. "Why?"

"She's not what everyone thinks, Dad," Peeta begged. "She's just a kid. She has no idea what things are like. She's so shy and really good underneath. We're...friends. I can't let them hurt her."

He looked over at his ashen sister. He looked up to his bewildered father. "I know I can't let them kill her. No more than you'd let anyone sacrifice Prim for a wrong you'd done."

Mr. Mellark stilled and glanced at his daughter, barefoot in a pile of berries. "No, I wouldn't let anyone do that."

"I have to go back."

Prim whimpered and moved to hold Peeta's arm. He stroked her hair.

"I don't know how to get you back," his father said. "The hovercraft pilot..."

"We need someone who can fly it. Repair it. Is there a liaison from Thirteen here? How did you get the information about the rebellion?"

"We got a patch from a technician who smuggled himself here from Three on a Capital supply train."

"Can I meet him?"

"Sure. His name's Beetee."

* * *

Beetee pushed his glasses up his nose and squinted at Peeta. "You want to get to the Capital? But it's a mess there. There's pocket fighting in the streets."

"I don't need to get to the streets; I need to get to the Presidential Palace."

"Um. That doesn't sound like a good idea," Beetee frowned and thought carefully. "Yes, that's a bad idea."

"I have to get Katniss Snow. She's just a kid."

Beetee blinked at him. "You are Pax Peeta, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Pax. Peeta. You're the one they got out?"

"I...yes? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Pax. Peeta. You're the one who wouldn't kill another Tribute in the Arena."

Peeta swallowed. "I thought everyone called me 'Peeta the Weak'."

"Not in the underground. You're code name was Pax in the rebellion," Beetee said, fiddling with a set of wires behind a bank of twelve computer screens. "You were the impetus of this all."

"What?" Peeta fell over a wire to lean in. "What?"

"You didn't kill anyone," Beetee shrugged, as though it was just that simple. "Everyone finally realized it could stop. If we wanted it to stop, we could make it stop. You showed us that. You're Pax Peeta."

Peeta stared at him. "What does Pax mean?"

"It's a very ancient word. It means Peace."

Peeta stared. The screens popped on. "There we are," Beetee smiled at his work.

Peeta looked up. Every other District Square in Panem looked back at him. People were cheering, dancing. Children were running carefree for the first time.

"This is what you showed us," Beetee smiled. "We can live without fear. We can live without killing." He looked at Peeta. "Thank you for this."

Peeta gasped as the camera ran over District Four. The waters were teeming with laughing, splashing children. Three's parents were setting off sparklers; Seven was roasting chestnuts over bonfires; Ten was releasing doves into the sky. It was life without fear. It was beautiful.

"Beetee. I have to go back," Peeta shook his head. "There is a girl living in terror right now. She doesn't have this peace. We need to help her."

The bespectacled man chewed his lip. "I guess we need to find you a car."

"A car?"

It was a run-down version of what had escorted him and Leevy to the train station, but it worked and Beetee said it was take less than a day to get him to the Capital. It wasn't as fast as the hovercraft, but the fuel tank had been damaged and it wasn't safe to fly. Besides, there were two people in Twelve who knew how to drive and one had volunteered to take Peeta back.

He staggered home after the day of hearing all about the plans that had been made and finding the driver, and figuring out where she'd be held and collapsed into a chair in the front parlor of the bakery as the sun was fading.

"Peeta?"

"In here, Dad."

His father's form was a silhouette in the fading light. "Did you find a way back?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Beetee said there's a guy who knows how to drive that old car they have stored at the Justice Building."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Peeta rubbed his face. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

His father was quiet.

"Dad-"

"Go say goodnight to your sister," he interrupted. "She's missed you all day, I think it would be nice if you tucked her in."

Peeta nodded. "All right."

He made a stop in his room to search the duffel bag as he made his way to Prim's room.

She was awake, he could see her eyes open.

"Hey baby bird."

"Hi Peeta." She sat up smiling, reaching over and turning on the bedside lamp. "Can you convince Dad to move my bedtime back? It's barely dark out! I'm almost fourteen."

He laughed. "You are almost a lady, aren't you? We're going to have to have a big party for you. Invite all your friends. And Rory Hawthorne?" he teased.

She scowled with a smile. "Maybe." She dropped the cheerful tone. "Don't go back. Please."

"Prim, she needs me."

Her eyes fell.

"I have something to keep you company while I'm gone, though." He pulled Gus from behind his back. She looked up in surprise.

"What's this?"

"It's a bear. A...friend gave it to me. For you. To give you comfort."

She took the bear and smiled at it sadly. "It's hers, isn't it?"

He bit his lips and nodded.

"She'll be missing him tonight," Prim mourned.

"I think she will," he murmured. He wondered where she was that night, huddled with her mother or alone. Frightened or numb. Or already dead. He shook it from his mind.

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Tomorrow."

"Prim, that's not safe."

"It's not safe for you either."

"True, but..." he tried to think of a good argument.

"I want to give her the bear back. She needs him more than me."

"Tell you what? I'll take the bear for you. I'll tell her you thank her very much, but you want him to help her now."

Prim looked thoughtful. "Okay."

"Good night, baby bird."

* * *

The bear was waiting with a morning cinnamon roll when he went downstairs the next morning.

"Hey Dad?" he called softly to let Prim sleep.

His father appeared in the doorway.

"Where are all my clothes?" he asked with a frown. "A lot of my stuff is missing."

"Oh!" His father looked worried. "I totally forgot! They set up your house. In the Victor's Village. We were waiting for you there, when…"

Peeta realized they wouldn't have known until Haymitch came back without him. Until they were ready and waiting for him with open arms. But he didn't return.

"Dad," he breathed. "I'm so sorry. She promised she'd keep Prim out the Reaping if I stayed."

"I know, I know," his father hushed him. "We got your letter." He smiled. "It didn't make us miss you any less. Prim was…pretty upset."

"It wasn't her fault," Peeta said. "I'm sure she blamed herself."

"She just wanted you back, Peeta. We all did."

Peeta looked at the Capital clothes he'd had to put back on. He looked over to his father's work apron. "I'm still me, Dad. That hasn't changed."

His father smiled. "You're not my sweet little boy anymore, Peeta. You're a man I'm proud to call my son."

Peeta swallowed. "Thank you, Dad."

He nodded. "Is she…do you have to?"

"Dad, she's just…she's…" Peeta gave up. "I have to."

"Okay," he conceded wearily. "I'll tell our rebellion liaison you're going."

"Who's that?"

His father gave him a worried grimace. "Gale Hawthorne."

Peeta's shoulders slumped. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"No. Well, maybe. He missed you as much as the rest of us, you know. You're like another brother to him. You have no idea the effect you can have."

"Well, I am the arm candy of the most eligible girl in Panem," Peeta teased.

His father laughed and sighed. "She really does love you?" He clarified, "It isn't just…?"

Peeta blushed furiously and started to stammer. "She was pretty innocent. Is. Not was. Not that we - I'm not!" he rushed in, making his father laugh harder. "She just wanted a friend," he said weakly. "We…" he struggled.

"Peeta, you're seventeen. I think you're old enough to make that sort of decision. Responsibly," he added.

"Dad, her father is the President. I couldn't be more careful."

"Was."

The word caught him off guard. Katniss had watched her father burn yesterday. Hours ago.

"I have to get back to her." Peeta moved to the door, swiping the roll and shoving it in his mouth while he shouldered the bag with Gus tucked inside.

"What are you going to do when you find her?" his father realized.

"I was going to..." Peeta blinked. "I was going to bring her here. Back home. She's really good with a bow, actually. I can probably get her a job working supply for the butcher."

"Here?" his father's eyebrows raised.

"She's not bad, Dad," Peeta pleaded. "You'd like her, I swear. She's shy and funny and naive and sweet-"

"No, no, I just meant," his father coughed politely. "We don't have a guest room...so she'd be...in your room."

"Oh. Oh!"

"Unless."

"I took my Victor's Village house." Peeta swallowed hard. He hadn't thought of leaving home.

"Let's not talk about this now," his father insisted, clearly just as upset. "Let's get her here and then we'll talk it through."

"Okay." Peeta nodded at nothing. "Okay."

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"People aren't going to understand about her. Gale isn't, I don't think. But you do. And that's all that matters. I love you. Prim loves you. And nothing that happens is ever, ever going to change that."

It took Peeta a moment before he was able to throw down the bag and embrace his father. "I'm so sorry, I know it's going to make things harder having her here-"

"No, it's not. Because you'll be here too. You'll be home and happy and that's all I want."

Peeta sniffed back his tears. "I have to go."

"I know."

"You're going to love her, I promise."

"I know," he smiled. "Because you do."

Peeta cried as he finally understood.

"Well then, son. Go get her."

* * *

When Peeta saw his driver he nearly fell over in shock and then joyful laughter. "Should I trust you to drive?" he asked as he embraced Haymitch.

"Hey, I've been sober for nearly twenty four hours," he joked, squeezing Peeta's shoulders. "Should I trust you to know what you're doing, taking me into that mess?"

"Not at all. But I have to do it."

"You've always been foolhardy, that's for sure." Haymitch grinned as his charge. "All right, get in the damn car. We gotta go get you a princess."

Peeta climbed into the passenger seat and tossed his bags over his shoulder into the back. For a moment he imagined Effie in the backseat, chattering to Leevy about all the pretty dresses she's get to wear. He sighed.

"I still miss her," he confessed as Haymitch started the car.

He nodded. "I still miss Maysilee," he said quietly. He glanced over. "But the world is changing, Mellark. You won't have to miss anyone in that way again."

"Unless we don't get to Katniss first." The fear gripped him tighter.

Haymitch gunned the engine and they tore out of District Twelve.

"Is that the guidepost?" Peeta squinted about an hour outside of Twelve. "Slow down, I can't read this map." He shoved the paper into the backseat. "The Capital should be that way," he said, seeing the presidential seal on the old metal signpost on the disused road. "Right?" He glanced over.

"Haymitch? Is that right?"

"Shh."

Peeta sat silently and watched Haymitch concentrate. "What?" he whispered.

"Shh."

He waited.

"What?"

"There's something rattling in the trunk."

"I didn't put anything in the trunk."

"Exactly."

Haymitch slowed to a stop on the empty and decaying road. Peeta opened the door and stepped out, wondering how long it had been since cars were plentiful and used this thing called a 'highway' for daily travel. He saw Haymitch pull a pistol from his jacket pocket.

"What?" he jumped. "What do you think is in there?" he hissed.

"I have no idea," Haymitch said quietly and carefully. "But I think if they'd been welcome they would have sat inside."

He reached the latch. "Unlock it," he whispered to Peeta, handing him the keys silently. "I'll keep the guard."

Peeta's hand was shaking as he slid the key in. He twisted it. The trunk popped open.

"Don't move!" Haymitch shouted.

"Don't shoot!"

"Prim?" Peeta stared. He quickly shoved Haymitch's gun away from his sister, curled in the trunk with her hands raised.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I just didn't want to miss you anymore!"

"Does Dad know you're gone?" he yelled, relieved and overwhelmed.

"I left him a note on my pillow," she admitted, her face downcast. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, I'm scared for you," he said, reached over to take her in his arms. He pulled her from the trunk. "You shouldn't be coming."

"How did you get in the trunk?" Haymitch asked.

"When you went to go to the bathroom before Peeta got there. I found the button by the seat and climbed inside." She looked over to Peeta. "I heard you get up and I climbed down the tree outside your bedroom window."

"Dad's going to be mad."

"I can go without dessert for a week as long as you're around," she pouted.

He shook his head and smiled. "All right, fine. Get in the back. And put on your seatbelt."

He climbed back into the passenger seat as Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a hell of a rescue mission."


	9. The Capital Games

**Chapter Nine: The Capital Games**

"Peeta?"

"Finnick!" He ran to embrace his friend.

"What are you doing back here?" Finnick demanded happily. "You should be home with your sister!"

"She came with me," Peeta sighed. "Primrose, come over here."

Prim was stumbling from the car where they'd had to come to a stop. Crowds made of District soldiers swarmed the streets of the Capitol; coming in droves to tear down the monuments made of gold and diamonds. Peeta had seen a woman pushing a wheelbarrow of pearls in front of her; he imagined the pool he and Finnick shared had been drained of its luster.

Fires had popped up here and there, but it was surprisingly organized. He imagined Thirteen must be a very orderly District.

Prim stopped gawking at the tall and unusually shaped buildings and people. She ducked over to her brother. "Prim, this is Finnick."

She blushed at his handsome face. "Hi," she said shyly.

Finnick whistled. "You're even prettier than Peeta said." Prim grew redder. He looked over his shoulder to a huddle of well-tanned citizens. "Annie!"

A small woman with wide, pale green eyes and unkempt black hair wandered over. Peeta could see she was pretty, but her beauty had been marred by fear and pain.

"Annie Cresta," Prim murmured.

Peeta recognized the Victor who had to swim through the corpses of her fellow Tributes when the Arena flooded during her Games. Without land for three days, she'd had to bind the bodies together for a raft so she could sleep without drowning. She'd been nearly catatonic in her Victor's interview. Caesar talked to himself for five minutes.

Her hand was warm, though. She smiled a bit. Finnick held her at his side protectively.

"So this is your wife?" Peeta asked.

"Yep," Finnick said proudly. "And this is going to be our son," he grinned, rubbing her belly. She giggled.

"Congratulations!" Prim jumped up and down.

Annie flushed. "Thank you."

Finnick turned to Peeta. "What brought you back? Did Coin call you?"

"Who?"

"I guess not."

"I, um. I came back for Katniss." Peeta had to look away. Knowing what Snow had put Finnick's wife through, he didn't think he could explain.

"It's okay, Peeta," Finnick whispered. "We were all children once."

Peeta nodded gratefully.

"I'll take you to Paylor. She's Coin's deputy."

* * *

They walked slowly down the row of cells. Names were written in what appeared to be marker on the doors. Many, many were crossed off. The gentle-faced woman called Paylor sucked in air and bit her lips. Peeta thought she looked like she didn't belong among the hard-edged rebel soldiers. He found her to be much more compassionate than he anticipated.

Peeta passed a door labeled "C. Flickerman." He thought he heard soft weeping from the other side.

His eyes found a door labeled "K. Snow." The "E. Snow" beneath it had been crossed out.

He couldn't breathe.

"When-?" he whispered.

"Yesterday," Paylor murmured quietly. "For public viewing."

He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Prim's hand find his wrist. "It's okay," she whispered.

"You should go back upstairs," he told her. "Wait for me there."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm here for you."

Paylor unlocked the door with her ring of keys. "I'll leave you alone. Just pull the door closed when you're through. The guards are right down the hall if you need help. Um-"

Peeta paused.

"She's...Good luck." She pulled the door open. He and Prim stepped inside.

It was dim. She was a dark figure outlined in one ray of light from the narrow window butting up against the ceiling. Her hair was tangled. She sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. She turned her head to the intruders with hesitation.

"Hi Katniss," Peeta whispered.

"Hi," Prim whispered bravely.

She blinked at them for a moment. "You're Primrose," she finally breathed. "I recognize you from your picture. You're very beautiful." Her voice sounded far away.

"Thank you," the little girl said. She couldn't smile at the compliment.

"Katniss?" Peeta worried.

Her smile was a distant. Her eyes turned to the small square of light. "They hung Mother yesterday," she told them, a wisp of mania in her lilt. "I could see it from this window. I called to her, but I don't think she heard me. She didn't want to go." Her stare was vacant. "I think they'll kill me soon. Maybe Thursday. I hope tomorrow."

"Katniss?" Peeta tried to see if she could even hear him.

"I think they killed Cinna," she went on, tracing the crumbling mortar between the bricks with her fingernail. "That's a shame. He was so lovely, wasn't he? He made me so beautiful. Much more than I should have been."

"Peeta, she's gone mad," Prim whispered in a frightened voice.

He nodded to his little sister. "Katniss, I'm going to talk to Paylor, all right? I'm going to see if I can find you a more comfortable cell."

"I'm comfortable," she assured the mortar. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to the Games."

Peeta sputtered. "What?"

She smiled vapidly. "Mrs. Coin told me. I get to go. But it's only me; no other Tributes. I just have to go survive. I guess they ran out of people they wanted to kill." She looked back to the window. "I wonder if they'll have a bow. I miss my bow. I miss my Daddy. Even more than when he was here." Her voice trailed off and she stared at the grates keeping her from daylight.

Prim spoke up. "I brought you Gus." She held up the bear.

Katniss seemed to recognize it. "Oh. It was a gift."

"I know. And thank you very much," Prim murmured. "But he missed you and wanted to come back."

Katniss smiled. Her arms trembled as she reached out and took the bear from Prim. "Hi, Gus. I missed you too," she whispered.

She hugged the bear and buried her face in the tattered fur.

He pulled Prim out of the cell and closed it gently. Katniss barely seemed to notice.

"Peeta, she's …"

"I know, Prim."

* * *

Paylor had insisted the few soldiers camped out in Katniss' room relinquish it to Peeta. He got the sense she thought of him as a bit of a celebrity; as a symbol. Haymitch tried not to roll his eyes when Peeta murmured this watching the soldiers curse as they packed up their stuff and stormed out.

When he saw what they'd done to her things, he was defeated.

Her posters were all destroyed; her bedding and linens shredded. Her clothes had been piled into boxes to be given away, her jewelry missing. He wondered what happened to her fishhook earrings.

He found the picture of her and her father in the garbage. The frame had been smashed. He fished the scratched picture out of the frame and carefully tucked it into his bag for her.

He asked Haymitch to stay there with Prim while he went to find Coin, but she wanted to come with him. They compromised that she could wait outside for him.

Haymitch said he didn't care what they did as long as he could nap on the sofa while they were gone. Forty eight hours sober was starting to wear on him.

They followed the trail of noise and commotion to the room he knew Snow had used for his afternoons with Esmeralda.

He pointed out things to Prim to ease her tension. "That's a gift from Six," he said of the ancient train wheel mounted on the wall. "It was from the first engine that ever went over 200 miles an hour."

"Wow," she breathed. "What's that?"

"That's a portrait of-" he stopped. The diamonds had been plundered from the mosaic. Katniss' diamond eyes were as blank as her own in true life. He tripped as he stopped to stare at the destroyed portrait.

"Let's keep going," he gritted.

They found the afternoon room and he slipped inside.

"Paylor? May I have a moment?" he whispered as he slipped into the President's conference room. They'd taken over the large oak table he'd used to display his finest roses.

Paylor was standing with the hard-faced woman he recognized from the display linked up to Twelve's monitors. He remembered her slapping Katniss as she was imprisoned. He tried not to glare.

"Pax Peeta, yes," Coin smiled. "Come on in."

"Would you like some tea?" Paylor gestured towards the silver tea service on the gilded sideboard. "It's rosewater. His personal blend."

He shuddered at the thought. "No, thank you. I've come for a favor."

Coin's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"I need you to spare Katniss Snow's life."

They stared at her. "I'm sorry?" Paylor coughed.

"She's gone mad down there," he pleaded. "She thinks she's going into the Hunger Games."

"She is."

"What?"

"It's not fully back up," Coin sighed. "I had wanted to put her little friends Cashmere and Enobaria in there, but they died in the assault. But just her alone will be fine. There are plenty of mutts left into the underground labs anyway."

Peeta couldn't breathe. "That's barbaric."

"I think nearly a hundred years of grieving parents would disagree with you," Coin said quietly.

"She's a child! She's seventeen."

"You're seventeen."

He stared. "She's done nothing wrong."

"I seem to recall her kidnapping you," Coin said pointedly.

"She offered me my sister's freedom. I chose to stay."

"Peeta, that's hardly a choice," Paylor said gently.

"But it was still my choice," he shot back. "I chose to stay with her."

Paylor broke in to diffuse his anger. "Peeta. We have to quell the country. Everyone is angry. I know it's wrong," she whispered, eyeing Coin glaring at her. "But this may give a lot of people closure they desperately need. It's a mercy."

"You think murdering her is mercy?"

Paylor looked struck. "I – I – "

He spun on his heel and slammed the door as hard as he could.

Prim didn't need to ask. She jogged after him as he stomped down the hallway.

"What do I do?" he asked her miserably. "She's going."

"Where?" Prim whispered.

"To the Games."

"But where?"

Peeta paused. "Coin said it wasn't repaired," he murmured. "It must be my Arena. The new one wouldn't be ready just yet."

"How do you find out where it is?" Prim asked.

Peeta set his jaw. "Go to the source of all gossip."

* * *

"Where is the Arena?"

Caesar looked up from the rolls Peeta had snuck to him from the kitchen where Sae had been put to work for the soldiers. They remembered her as a Tribute's aunt and let her be. She volunteered to feed the prisoners to keep an eye on Katniss. Peeta saw her relief when he told her she was at least alive if not fully aware.

"Mpffhgh?" Caesar had stuffed an entire roll into his mouth.

"My Arena. From this year."

Caesar swallowed with difficulty.

"Why?"

"They're sending Katniss in."

The man in the gold suit blanched. "That girl? She'd never make it off the pad."

"I know. I have to get her out. If I can find the Arena I can head off her hovercraft and get her out."

Caesar stared.

"What?"

"Why would you help her?" he asked Peeta.

"Because not one more child should die in an Arena. Ever."

Caesar looked at him. "I don't know where the Arena is," he breathed. "But-" he broke in before Peeta could curse. "Claudius Templesmith is three rooms down."

* * *

Peeta had snuck out of the guest room while Prim was still asleep. He'd left her a note saying how sorry he was he didn't tell her he was going, but she had to be safe and go home to Dad even if he didn't survive. He left a note by Haymitch's snores to make sure she got home quickly.

He met Finnick at the hovercraft bay. They crouched outside the door leading to the command tower.

"Thank you for coming. I know you'd rather be with Annie right now," Peeta mourned.

"I'm here because you're right, Mellark," Finnick whispered. "When I got your note...not one more person should die. I have to make sure this world is the best I can make it for my son."

"What are you going to call him?" he smiled.

"I don't know. I kind of like Pax," Finnick smiled.

Peeta shook his head. A clatter of a coffee cup being set down came from the center room of the bay.

"Who's in there?"

"This early?" Finnick whispered. "Probably three or four pilots. Should only be one flight controller." He glanced at Peeta's curious expression. "I spent a lot of time with a hovercraft designer my first year following my Games. She talked in her sleep." Peeta offered an apologetic look, but Finnick shrugged.

"So. Four pilots?" he considered anxiously.

"Peeta," Finnick sighed. "You survived the Games. You can do this."

"Right," Peeta exhaled. "Okay. On three?"

"One." Finnick counted. "Two. Three!"

They jumped through the door, fists raised.

The sole inhabitant of the room spilled his coffee on his shirt in surprise.

"Oh. Sorry," Peeta mumbled. "We thought there'd be more of you."

The flight controller still looked confused. "What?"

"Where is everyone?" Finnick asked.

"Watching the launch."

Peeta felt like he was being strangled. Finnick lunged forward and grabbed the controller. "When did she leave? How long ago?" He demanded. He pressed the man harder against the wall by his throat.

"Just an hour. She's…probably not…in the…tube!" the man choked.

"Get in the hovercraft," Finnick ordered. "You're taking us."

"I can't!"

Peeta grabbed a wrench-looking device from a toolkit on the hangar floor. He tapped it lightly against the pilot's teeth. "I think you can," he threatened. He hoped he looked menacing. The idea of yanking out someone's tooth was making him ill.

Finnick winked at him over the man's head.

They dragged the protesting man to the hovercraft.

* * *

Peeta ran from the hovercraft, leaving Finnick to tie up the pilot.

It was exactly the same. Nothing had been torn down. He felt the terror that had gripped him that morning. But today it wasn't Leevy driving him onward, giving him something to focus on.

Katniss was his reason to survive now.

The launch doors were all closed. He kept running.

He saw one labeled "Six – Female" ajar. He ducked inside.

Gus was lying on the floor by the tube.

He forced his eyes to look to the launch tube. The platform was at the top. She was in the Arena.

He ran to the next one.

He scrambled over to the pad. He looked all over. There were no launch buttons. It was all manually done from the Control Room. His mind raced. How could he get in? How could he launch himself?

The idea was a cold flash of lighting.

He ran around the launch pads until he reached the door marked "One – Male."

As he suspected, there was a self-launch button for the Career districts.

He stepped onto the launch pad. He held his breath. He pushed the button.

His mind went blank as he started to rise.

Leevy. Katniss. Prim. Mutts. Pain. Fire.

Then he was in the open air. The sun was shining. It was a beautiful day.

He looked around.

Peeta stepped down carefully around the holes where the boy from Three had dug up the explosives. He'd seen on the video review the fate the poor boy suffered when they malfunctioned and exploded the Career's food supply and Marvel accidentally.

It was incredibly quiet.

"Katniss?" Peeta called out. He could hear cameras buzzing all over him as they zoomed in. This was certainly a show everyone was watching. He hoped Finnick would have time to hide before the Rebel Gamemakers came to collect Peeta.

He frowned. What would she do? What did she know to do?

She could shoot. He looked at the Cornucopia. There were new weapons at the mouth. It looked like the small pile had been untouched for the most part, but he knew there had been a bow. Claudius Templesmith said they had wanted her to survive at least one day in fear and pain.

He walked over to the pile. He picked it over. He found what he was looking for.

Pocketing the set of fishhooks and wire and the half-full canteen of water, he left the swords and flamethrowers and maces and walked into the woods calling her name.

* * *

No one else had come through the launch pads and discovered him in the last two hours. He wondered if Coin would be happy to let him die with her. Prim was probably both furious he'd snuck out and terrified she'd lose him again.

He sighed and looked to a camera buzzing nearby. "Sorry, Prim. I have to try. I'm sorry, Dad. I love you both very much."

He hiked to the river to catch something to eat.

He built the fire to cook the fish with a lot of green woods and leaves. The smoke poured through the treetops. He hoped she'd see it and come to him. He cooked the two fish he caught slowly. He ate one. He waited. The fire died down. He ate the other.

He climbed to his feet and hiked along the river.

When the thought occurred to him, he began to run.

It was nearly half an hour before he found the rock face where he'd lost Leevy. He steadied his shaking legs and bent down to crawl to the lip on all fours.

There was no body below. He closed his eyes and breathed.

No cannon had fired. No celebration had begun. He could convince himself she was alive. She was armed. She'd last one afternoon.

He had to keep going. Before the rebels stopped him or death stopped her.

* * *

The scream jarred him from the rock where he was dozing in rest.

Was it a dream? Was it just Prim in his head? Telling him to come home?

The scream echoed through the woods. It was late afternoon. It would be dark within a few hours.

He leapt to his feet. "Katniss!" he shouted.

He ran but didn't know in which direction to head. Her terror was all around him. Her cries bounced off the trees and came at him from a million angles.

The crashing underbrush grew louder. He looked up. The trees were moving.

About a hundred yards away, the branches were shuddering and swaying and connecting and separating. He furrowed his brow. How could trees swing like that?

It wasn't until he saw an arrow fly up into the canopy and the monkey fell did he realize it was dozens of mutts chasing her. He could hear her running below.

"Katniss!"

He charged forward, pushing apart bushes and tripping over roots as he tried to find her. Another arrow flew and he tried to track where she was.

He saw a flash of white through the trees. Of course they'd put her in white. So she'd be easy to see for all predators. Including the spectators.

It was worse when he finally saw her. She was wearing the dress she'd had made for her birthday. At least they'd given her boots to run.

The quiver bounced on her back and she ran. Her red face was streaked with tears and her hair was matted with sticks and leaves. Her knuckles were white clutching the bow. She was a hundred feet to his left when she burst into his field of view. She looked over her shoulder at the advancing mutts.

"Katniss!"

She stumbled when she saw him. "Peeta?"

"Katniss. Run!"

He ran towards her, arcing as she realized she couldn't stop to ask him why he was there, why his life was in danger too. He came to be running side by side with her. He caught hold of her hand and they ran towards the tree line.

"Can they swim?"

She shook her head unknowingly. Her eyes were blank save terror.

"Let's get to the lake!" he tried.

The monkeys bore down on them. One leapt from the trees and caught a fistful of Katniss' hair. She screeched in pain and Peeta kicked it as hard as he could. The manufactured claws had torn at her dress and the long fangs had etched bloody lines on her shoulder. It lurched away and he dragged Katniss back to a full sprint.

The line of sunshine where it met to shadow land of the trees was coming up. Just a hundred yards to the clearing. Just another fifty yards to the lake.

She shot an arrow over her shoulder. The monkey fell and brushed Peeta's arm. He looked at her empty quiver.

He could see the clearing. He could see the trees rocking and swaying on the other side as monkeys closed it on them from all sides.

"We're not going to make it," he realized.

He heard Katniss whimper.

He knew it now. "We're not going to make it."

He felt her try to pull her hand free. She was looking over her shoulder. Her feet were slowing.

"No!" he yelled, squeezing her hand tighter. "No one else dies for this!"

They burst into the clearing. His lungs felt like they were about to explode. Katniss was gasping for air. The Cornucopia was dead ahead. Monkeys gnashed their teeth and screamed at them from all around.

Peeta hit the pile of supplies first. Katniss grabbed a sword and swung wildly. She knocked away three animals and stabbed a fourth.

He grabbed the flamethrower.

The jet of fire flew out. Monkeys scattered. He circled Katniss and her sword slowly. The circle grew as the grass caught and blazed.

The ring of fire closed. They were surrounded.

The monkeys cried and chattered around the perimeter. They climbed up the Cornucopia, looking for a way to jump over to attack. Peeta sprayed at them with the flamethrower and they bared their teeth and ran away.

Katniss threw down the sword and dropped onto the grass.

Peeta set down the flamethrower away from the circle and moved to sit by Katniss. She cried silently.

He pulled her in and held her. He let her cry.

"I'm so sorry about your parents," he told her. "I miss my mother every day."

She nodded into his shoulder. She pulled back.

"Why?" she sobbed.

"I had to come," he smiled at her. He looked up at the blue sky, filling with the oily black smoke from their protective circle of flames. "This Arena…all of them…was what was wrong with our world. If it's going to continue," he looked back to her, "then I belong here. With you. I don't want to live in that world anymore."

She smiled weakly. "You're too good for this world."

He pulled her close. The monkeys chattered from the other side of the wall of fire.

"How long?" she whispered.

"I don't know," he said. "Not too long."

"I'm tired," she murmured.

He closed his eyes. "I know. We'll sleep soon."

The flames began to dip. He could see the monkeys advancing daringly as the wall began to shrink.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A monkey was against the edge of the fire wall. Peeta stretched his fingers and grabbed the sword she'd dropped. He pointed it at the monkey. The monkey growled and snarled. He could hear another breathing inches behind them.

He looked up to the sky. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked the cameras. "Is this the happy ending you were hoping for?" He began to cry. "Prim! Dad!"

He dropped the useless sword and held onto to Katniss. The monkeys were lining up, waiting for the wall to dissolve.

"Katniss," he sobbed. He pressed his lips to her ear. "You were always good enough. And...and," he whispered, "I love you too."

She sighed happily. "We're going to sleep now."

The ladder hit him on the head.

"Ow!" he looked up. It rose up to the hovercraft.

"Katniss!" he stood up. The monkeys were snapping through the flames. He dragged her up.

"What?" was her groggy response.

He closed his hands over hers on the ladder. The current rushed through them and they were locked on. They lifted off the ground as the flames extinguished.

Peeta could hear the howling monkeys below, but he couldn't move. He could only look at Katniss, surrounded in his arms. She stared at the ladder but saw nothing.

Finnick pulled her into the hovercraft. Another pair of hands helped Peeta to his feet.

"You are the bravest, stupidest kid I know," Haymitch yelled at him. He threw his arms around Peeta. "Never do that again."

"I don't plan on it."

Paylor appeared from the cockpit.

"I take it I'm in trouble?" Peeta asked.

"Well, the pilot isn't pressing charges," she said, suppressing her hopeful smile, "but, yes. I think Alma may want a word with you."

Peeta looked over to Katniss. She was sitting on the floor. She was looking at her shoelaces with confusion.

"Katniss?" he knelt next to her.

"Whose shoes are these?" she blinked.

Peeta felt his heart drop. She wasn't any better. She wasn't back.

"Finnick, is there a place to lie down?"

"Yeah, the medical bay is over here," he murmured.

"If Coin needs a word," Peeta told Paylor, "she can wait until we've rested." Peeta lifted Katniss to her feet and led her stumbling to a room with a narrow cot that smelled of antiseptic. Finnick kept her from tumbling over while Peeta lay down and he lifted her to lay by Peeta's side.

"Wait, I have something." Finnick disappeared

"Her feet must be cold," Katniss whispered. "The girl. I have her shoes."

"It's a beautiful day," he whispered to her. "The grass will feel good beneath her toes. I'll take you to the meadow in Twelve. You can run around without shoes and pick flowers." He kissed her scalp.

Finnick was back. "Look Katniss. I found Gus."

Her eyes brightened and she stretched out on arm. Finnick set Gus on Peeta's chest and Katniss curled into him.

He thanked Finnick and his friend left so he could hold her in silence.

"I'm tired," she murmured into the bear.

"We're almost home."

* * *

Coin was waiting for him as he descended the gangplank into the hovercraft. He had Haymitch hide Katniss inside until he was sure they wouldn't be killed on sight.

"What the hell was that?" she screamed at him. Even her bodyguards looked terrified at her fury.

"I had to give it a shot," he mumbled. "I had to do that for her."

"You had to do that for her?" Coin sneered. "For the daughter of the cruelest tyrant that has ever ruled our country? You just had to save her, didn't you?"

"She's just a girl," he told her. "She's not anyone's daughter anymore."

"Alma." Paylor's voice was firm.

They all turned to look at her. She was holding her communicator to her ear. "There's something you should hear."

The conference room phones were ringing nonstop. The lackeys trying to establish themselves in the new government were running around the room, trying to answer them all unsuccessfully. The noise was chaotic and overwhelming.

"What is this?" Coin breathed.

"The parents. The surviving parents for the last fifty Games. They've been calling their mayors and finding their Overseers." Paylor looked up. "Now they're calling here." She smiled sadly at Peeta. "I think...I think she's your problem now." She glanced over at Coin. "Unless you want another uprising."

Coin's face turned a violent shade of red. He felt her hand go around his wrist. It tightened painfully. She leaned in to his ear. "I never want to see you or her again. Do I make that clear?"

"You don't need to," he told her. "We're never coming back."

* * *

Prim was sitting on the guest bed. Peeta asked her to stay with Katniss while he packed up some clothes for her. He didn't want her to see what had happened to her room. To her life.

Katniss was talking in whispers to Gus.

"Thank you for getting me out of the Reaping, Katniss," Prim said carefully.

"You're welcome," Katniss murmured.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

Katniss smiled airily. "Capitol families are exempt. I had listed you as my cousin." She gazed at Gus. "I don't have any cousins. I don't have any friends," she said blankly.

Peeta entered. Prim gave him a worried look. He nodded.

He pulled Katniss onto her feet. She looked dazed. "Is it time?" she asked. Her fingers found her neck in fear. She looked towards the gardens where the gallows had stood before Haymitch burned them down the night before.

"No, Katniss. Remember? You're coming to Twelve. You're going to work for the butcher. Hunting animals."

"I am?" she asked, furrowing her brow. "Do I like hunting?"

"You're very good with a bow," he told her, leading her out of the room as the rebel guards watched in pity. "You're the best in the country."

"What country?"

"This country. Panem."

"My father ruled a country called Panem once," she blinked.

"Yes, Katniss. But it's all new. It's better now. It'll all be better now," he hoped.

* * *

Gale and Hazelle were waiting to meet them when the hovercraft landed. Gale's jaw was set in resistance. Hazelle looked worried.

"Hi," Peeta smiled nervously. "This is Katniss."

Gale mumbled something near 'hello' and Hazelle waved, but her dulled grey eyes were wide on the trees and town.

"Katniss? Katniss." She looked at him dazedly. "This is Gale. You remember Gale? And this is Hazelle." He pointed to them each slowly. "You're going to help them feed this town. This is called District Twelve."

He turned her around so she could see all around her. There were people moving up and down the streets, repairing their homes, building, talking, and glancing at her.

She turned her head to stare at the trees again.

"This place is very beautiful," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "It is now."


	10. Awake

**Chapter Ten: Awake**

It took a long time. Longer than he'd hoped. Longer than he thought he could bear. But she did come back.

He watched her stare at the plant books Prim showed her; trying to teach her about life in District Twelve. She was excited to teach her new big sister about her the flora she loved, while Katniss would stroke the flowers on the page and ask if she could visit the rose gardens.

His father taught her to bake apricot turnovers and she struggled with the dough. "Why doesn't the pastry chef do this?" She looked at Mr. Mellark. "Are you the new pastry chef?" He'd look to Peeta over her shoulder. He shrugged helplessly.

Out in the woods she seemed to find her ground. When Gale confessed with bewildered adoration that she was a better hunter than even him, Peeta was thrilled. She had something to focus on. A reason to survive.

He had first put her in his room next to Prim's and he slept on the sofa by the hearth, but when the nightmares started and she woke up screaming he started sleeping by her side again. It made him less frightened too. His father had been very understanding, but told Peeta if he was living with a girl he might want to have his own space. Peeta took Katniss to their new house in the Victor's Village the next day.

One night after dinner, she had been staring at the cookie in her hand. It was painted with a katniss flower. He was washing the dishes distractedly, wondering if he should make her some popcorn and turn on the television if he could figure out how it worked. She suddenly smiled that wicked little smile that he had grown to love and said, "These will go right to my hips." It startled him and he dropped his plate. When he looked up she was lost and staring out the window. He thought he'd imagined it.

But the next week she told him she always got her mark when she came home covered in deer's blood after taking down a buck that took four men to carry. That night she told him she absolutely hated that lamp in their room, why didn't he throw it out the window?

He laughed as she opened the pane and he did so.

* * *

"Where are my parents?"

He'd been waiting for that question for weeks. Months. Nearly seven months, he calculated. She'd slept by his side in his room for two seasons. She was lucid now. She seemed to know him. She seemed to know herself.

She looked up at him from where she sat on the floor. The feathers she had been stripping for her arrows lay untouched at her feet. "They're dead, aren't they?"

He nodded. He wondered if he should be grateful she didn't remember seeing it.

"Why am I here?"

"You live here."

"Why?"

"Because Coin would have killed you if you stayed in the Capital," he grumbled at his charcoal drawing of Prim for his father's birthday. He hunched over his desk. He still hadn't forgiven that woman.

"I meant, why with you, Peeta?" He turned around. She was standing behind him. "Why did you bring me back here?"

He breathed. "I couldn't just leave you."

"Why?" she whispered. "You had every right to."

She was back. He could see her. It was her.

"Peeta, I'm so sorry. I caused all this horror for you. I destroyed this country," she sobbed, collapsing onto the floor. "I killed my parents!"

"Katniss!" He threw the charcoal pencil down and grabbed onto her. "That's not true! You know that's not true!"

"It is!" she sobbed. "It's because I wanted you. I took you from your family. I took you from your friends. They started the uprising that tore everything apart."

She looked up at him. "It was all my fault."

He gazed down at her grey eyes. They weren't silver anymore. They didn't reflect the opulence of the Capital. They reflected the trees and skies and birds and him. They looked like sea glass. He wiped away her tears. "Katniss." He pulled her in tighter, pressing her temple to his shoulder. "This was bound to happen. You know that."

She sighed. "I did. But I was the catalyst."

"Katniss, I was the catalyst."

"Because of me."

"You're so conceited," he teased.

"I know," she sighed. "I always thought I should get my own way. I guess I didn't realize the consequences of a life like that," she whispered. "Neither did Daddy." She looked up at him. "I know it was wrong. I always knew that, Peeta. I did. I know it had to happen like this. But," she squeaked, "I still miss them."

He looked at her. "They'll always be with you. Because you love them. Just like my mom."

She smiled. "What was your mother like?"

"She was a healer," he remembered. "I know she was funny because I remember Dad laughing all the time with her. She loved being a mom. I even remember when she told me I was going to be a big brother. She was so excited and happy. I promised her I was going to be the best big brother I could."

"You kept that promise," Katniss sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Was she gorgeous?"

Peeta smiled. "Nope. She was very plain."

Katniss twisted to look up at him.

"But that doesn't mean she wasn't beautiful."

She smiled.

* * *

That night he lay by her side and gazed at the stars outside the window he'd left open.

"Peeta? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," he twisted to look at her.

"You said...a long time ago...you said you loved me." He saw her bright eyes in the darkness. "Was that true?"

"Yeah," he murmured, brushing a long strand from her cheek. "It was."

She bit her lip. "Is it still true?"

He smiled. "More true."

She breathed out a laugh. "You still make me happier with your words than any gift I ever got." She laid her head back down on her pillow and sighed.

He looked over at her. Her dark hair was splayed out over the pillow. Her heavy-lidded eyes wandered the cieling as she toyed with the sheets draped across her ribs. He felt something he hadn't dare act on in a long, long time.

He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled under his lips and returned the kiss.

His hands found her hips and rolled her to him. She gasped. He stopped and searched her eyes.

She grinned and kissed him roughly and fervently.

He smiled a wicked little smile.


End file.
